Untold Love Story
by cxrclet
Summary: "You can live your life 10 fold your age now, but you will never be as strong as Katerina." He said through gritted teeth, he smirked seeing how terrified Stefan has become having Elijah so near him. "Very well, Damon, ask Katerina for help."
1. The Beginning of an Untold Love Story

**The result of my boredom at work experience. I was so bored and I thought of this story. I hope you like it, and if you don't then I'm sorry I'm not perfect lol. I'm not sure whether I should make this a one shot, a two shot or a longer story. That all depends to you guys, and the reviews you will give me :3 I apologize now for any grammar or spelling mistakes, like my other story I don't have a Beta, because it's BOTHERSOME. No offence to anyone. **

**Episode: Katerina. When Katherine was telling Elena about her life story. Well this is my version.**

**Pairing: _Elijah/Katerina, Klaus/Katerina, Trevor/Katerina, with a hint of Katherine and Elena bonding. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, and I'm not earning any illegal money from it either. This story/Fan Fic is just for creative purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Elena sat down on the ground, and leaned against the tomb door, Katherine was just a few inches away from her, but due to an invincible barrier she was unable to touch or hurt Elena. Not that she would, after all Elena is her doppelgänger, if she hurt her, Klaus will make her pay for it; and she also has a bottle of blood, which Katherine desperately needs.<p>

"What do you want to know?" She asked, also leaning against stone wall as she watched Elena push a plastic cup of blood with a twig.

"I want to know who your running away from? And why are they after me?" Elena asked straightforwardly, she wasn't planning on staying long. She's going to ask a question, and she wants Katherine to answer her, however she also knows it won't be that easy to make her sing the melody she wants to hear.

"Klaus." Katherine replied calmly, drinking the blood out of the cup before putting it back down on the ground and watched Elena pull it with a twig.

"I know that. But why?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes out of annoyance.

"Your the doppelgänger." She answered back, even though she very well know that Elena already knew that.

"Katherine stop playing games. I'm giving you my part of the deal, and you should do the same." Elena said, crossing her arms and raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Fine fine." Katherine replied with a dull voice. "Back Bulgaria when I was still human, round about..15th Century...I had a baby at your age, and I wasn't married...so..it was.." she trailed off as she tried to think of a proper word "disgraceful."

Elena looked at Katherine with intrigued eyes. She pulled her legs, and clutch them against her chest, leaning her head on her knees.

"So I left Bulgaria...or kicked out." She said shrugging her shoulders, as if it was the most normal thing to happen. "and went to England, where I had to learn how to adjust. It wasn't easy..." She trailed off...

_Katerina walked through the busy street of England where all women dressed up so elegantly, while she wore a brown ripped dress, and dirty white apron around her waist. She sighed watching men adore the beautiful maidens, while all she gets were look of disgust. She wrapped her arms around her stomach when she walked pass a tavern, where their were lots of foods and drinks on a large table, it reminded her of how hungry she was. It's been already a week since the last bread she ate, another more week and she'll die for sure. She looked down, not noticing the man walking towards her, she accidentally bumped into him. "Oh, I am terribly sorry good sir." She quickly apologize, her Bulgarian accent very visible in her voice. Everyone around looked at her, and started whispering._

"_It is fine, fair maiden." The stranger replied in a soft calm voice. "I am should be the one to apologize. How dare I hurt such a flower.."_

_His words was enough to make her blush. His words meant to her more than anything, but then again what does she have? she was treated so badly on her way here to England, back in Bulgaria her father was very well respected, but to this new world she was no better than a slave. _

"_Please, let me repay you." The man said, as he bowed down and held his hand out. Katerina was so flattered, it was the first kindness she received. _

"_No need sir, I must be on my way.." She replied sadly, she didn't know why she refuse, she was so hungry,but really needed to go. She has to find a place to stay for the night, and if she's fortunate enough maybe a job to keep her alive for a few days. _

"_Please, I insist. I'm on my way to a birthday celebration. I would hate to go alone, and you seem to be a very fine maiden." He said, as he smiled warmly at her._

_Katerina looked down at what she was wearing, it made her frown "I'm afraid...I can't. I don't have anything to wear..." _

"_I shall take care of that." He replied, with a huge beam on his face. He has never seen anyone so beautiful, and so full of innocence before. "The name's Trevor my lovely." He introduced himself softly, and bent down to kiss her hand. "And yours?" He looked at her, Katerina could see care and love in his eyes. _

"_Katerina..." She replied in a sweet voice. _

"_Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He commented. He gently put a hand on her waist and gently pushed her inside a dress shop. "Give her the finest dress you have." Trevor said to the owner of the shop. _

_The owner provided Katerina a dark violet dress, she also asked her daughter to do Katerina's hair. While Trevor waited patiently. _

_Katerina stepped out a dark room, and walked towards Trevor, with a shy smile curling in her lips. "I don't think I should go...I don't fit in with those beautiful women in the streets.." She said, her voice just above a whisper. _

"_Nonsense." Trevor said, standing up from his seat, and looked at Katerina from head to toe. _

"_You are too kind to me Trevor.." Katerina said, walking towards him and placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. "I thank you." she smiled sweetly at him._

"_Such beauty deserve to be treated well." He said to her, pulling her chin up so she'd look at him in the eyes "No one can make you feel inferior, without your consent my dear." He added softly, as he smiled back at her. "Now shall we?" He asked her, as he held his arm out and entwined Katerina's arm with his. _

"_We shall." She replied, and walked out of the dress shop with Trevor by her side. _

"So you went to the party?" Elena asked her, her eyes very focused on Katherine. Elena couldn't believe how innocent Katherine was describing herself back then.

"Yes I did." Katherine replied calmly and gulped down the remaining content in the plastic cup.

_During the celebration Katerina stood by the window, she didn't know anyone and didn't know who to talk to. She sighed and tried to look around for Trevor, but failed. He told her that he was just going to greet a friend of his, but after that he was nowhere to be found._

_She remembered what Trevor told her earlier, no one can make her feel inferior without her consent. She took a deep breath and decided to walk up to someone and start a conversation. Tonight she wasn't the filthy peasant, she was Katerina Sofia Petrova. _

_She was surprised at how her conversation with people was going, no one even suspect that she was just a lowly peasant. Her conversation with a doctor was interrupted when she felt gentle hands touch her shoulder, she turned around to see who was the owner, she smiled upon seeing Trevor with someone._

"_Hello." She said to the man Trevor motion to introduce to her with a sweet voice, she smiled so innocently that no one would believe her if she announce she had a baby at 17. She blushed at the long period of time he stared at her. _

"_I'm sorry...You just reminded me of someone.." He said apologetically._

"_Katerina, meet Lord Elijah.." Trevor finally said, he felt slightly jealous at how Elijah looked at Katerina, but said nothing about it. _

_Katerina slight dropped her mouth open, but before she look more stupid than she already does she said quickly "Pleasure to meet you my lord.." she took his hand and curtsied to him._

"_Pleasure's mine.." He trailed off as he kissed her hand "Katerina.." He said her name so perfectly, that she almost believed he was from Bulgaria. _

"Elijah was a lord?" Elena exclaimed, with her jaw on the ground.

"He was, a charming one at that. Well except for the blood sucking part." She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "So anyway..." She continued...

_Elijah asked Trevor if he could leave them alone for a moment, he was hesitant at first but obeyed his master eventually. _

"_So I assume my lady is from Bulgaria?" Elijah ask, as they both walked around the castle. _

"_How did you know?" Katerina asked, amaze at how good his initiative were. _

"_I can tell from your accent." He replied to her, he chuckled at her naivety. _

"_I see.." She said, she could feel her blood running up to her cheeks. He was so handsome, his dark brown eyes was so captivating, so full of...time. She stayed silent, looking down. She felt slight a shamed, she really felt out of place. This wasn't where she belong, yet she's here anyway..._

"_Do not worry Katerina, it is nothing to be ashamed of." He added to her when he noticed the sudden changed to her behaviour. Elijah smiled warmly at her. _

_Katerina let out a soft sigh and forced a smile "Do not worry my lord, I am not ashamed.." She said, but her eyes was telling him otherwise. The warmth from his smile made her heart melt._

"_I see." That was all he could say to her. _

"_So when do I get the chance to meet the birthday celebrant?" She changed the subject quickly, she didn't want to make things more awkward with him that it already is. _

"_Well he has the tendency to be...fashionably late.." Elijah answered her question, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Speaking of.." He begun when he saw his brother emerge from a room. _

_Katerina moved her gaze to where Elijah was looking, that's when she saw a beautiful man, with soft blonde hair, blue eyes and masculine frame, however the smile on his face was so cold..._

"_Elijah, how could you hide this beautiful creature from me." He said from a distance as he walked towards them, he smirked at Katerina._

_Katerina couldn't help flinch seeing his cold smirk. It felt so insincere, unlike the one she received from Trevor and Elijah. _

"_Katerina, meet my brother Niklaus." Elijah introduced his brother and smiled warmly at the frightened Katerina. _

"_Pleasure to finally meet you my lord." Katerina said politely and curtsied to him. _

"_I hope so." He replied to her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it roughly. She flinched at the contact. The way he grabbed her hand wasn't so gentle as Trevor's touch, or the way he kissed her hand, it wasn't as soft and warm as Elijah. It was full of coldness, it felt...like death to her. _

"_Take a walk with me Katerina?" Klaus asked her, however it sounded more like an order. Katerina was too scared to refuse, so she softly nodded her head and gave Elijah a desperate look. The way he looked down made Katerina frown. She could see that Elijah didn't want to upset his brother, who was she to ruin brotherhood? _

"_Do you mind if I court you Katerina?" He spoke as he lead her outside the castle. _

"_Court me?" She asked with surprised dancing freely in her tone, she was flattered that a lord wanted to court her, however the fact that it was Klaus saddened her. "You just met me...How do you know I am worth your time my lord?"_

"_You are beautiful. That is how I know." His answer was heartbreaking. She forced a smile and nodded her head, she was in no position to refuse a lord. _

_Katerina looked around her surroundings and frowned when she didn't know where she was. "My lord, where on earth are we?" She asked, she seemed to be standing inside a maze. _

"_Please Katerina, call me Klaus. " He said to her, smirk curling up in his lips upon hearing her question "Somewhere private my dear...somewhere...more.." He trailed off as she moved closer to her "intimate.." he finished, his face just a few inches away from hers. _

_Katerina knew where this was going to end, and she wasn't ready for it. Not that she hadn't done it before, but she just met Klaus, and she didn't like the feelings she get around him. "My L- K-Klaus...this is hardly the place.." She said blushing, she looked away from him._

"_Why?" He respond, as he tightly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him._

"_It's your birthday celebration, w-we should be inside..." She tried to reason out, but he seemed to have made up his mind. _

"_That is true my love, that is why you should give me a treat." He said with a naughty smirk, he looked at her with lust filled eyes. Katerina flinched. My Love? He was just courting her. _

"_Klaus please.." She said softly, as she pushed him away as gently as she could with the circumstance._

"_You dare to deny me what I want?" He said, his voice filled with anger and annoyance. _

_The look in his eyes greatly frightened Katerina "Please don't get angry with me..." She replied, her voice just above a whisper._

_He pulled her body tightly close to his "You shall be treated like a princess if you give me what I want, when I want it." He purred in her ear, she wasn't turned on at all, in fact she was scared more than ever._

"_Klaus.." She trailed off, she tried to escape his grasp but he was incredibly strong. He pinned her against the hedge and begun to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck. "No..Please.." She begged, but he ignored her. He continued to kiss her neck, before moving his lips to hers, he kissed her roughly. His lips felt cold and hard to her. _

"Oh my gosh...He did that to you?" Elena asked sympathetically. Now she understands why Katherine was so distant towards others, and why she keep herself from being drawn into someone.

Katherine simply nodded and looked down. "Yeah.." She whispered, but audible to Elena.

"_Klaus." A familiar voice said from a distance. Katerina narrowed her eyes to focus on the figure standing mere far from her position with Klaus. Elijah. If she didn't feel ashamed earlier, well she certainly do now. Of all people, it had to be Elijah. _

"_Must you ruin my fun brother?" Klaus remarked after detaching his lips away from Katerina. The look in Elijah's eyes was so full of disgust and somehow pain..._

"_This is not the place to play your games." He said coldly, giving Katerina the daggers. She looked down sadly. "Come." He motioned for them to leave._

_Katerina opened her mouth to say something, but words got stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth and looked down, she wiped her lips, and walked back to the castle. _

_Klaus has insisted Katerina to live in the castle with them, she had to accept as she had no where to stay. A servant lead her to a room, and gasped at the sight of it. It was very well furnished, their was a king size canopy bed, the covers were made from the finest silk._

_Katerina laid on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know why she cared so much about how Elijah sees her, but the way he looked at her tonight, it was almost as cold as the way Klaus looks at her. Little did Katerina know, Elijah's room was just a door away from hers. _

_Elijah could hear Katerina's weeping in the other room, he felt remorse at how he reacted seeing Katerina with his brother. "You do not care Elijah. She is just a human, her life means nothing." He whispered to himself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>There, if you want to know more please REVIEW! :3 Reviews are like batteries, the more reviews you give me, the more and quicker I will update :3 lol <em>**


	2. His Arrival in Mystic Falls

**I want to say thank you to the nice reviews! :)**

**FullMoonPhoenixShadow **

**Rachie81 **

**KitKat3**

**flawedperfectionx **

**cookygirl23**

**I didn't want to continue the story because I only had 5 reviews, but then I realized I would disappoint my 'only' readers, so I wrote chapter 2 for you. I'm sorry for making you wait, and I hope this chapter won't be too trashy lol. Your kind words really motivated me to write this, god I need something to motivate me to study xD I'm afraid I may not be able to update till December, because I'll have my prelims (MAJOR EXAM) soon, which means I have to spend every seconds studying. **

**HEADS UP: **_Light of Hope_**is currently on a break, since I have a terrible writer's block! -.- I hate that lol. I really had a great idea for it, but it's the details I'm having a problem with lol and I still refuse to get a Beta, you know why? because it's BOTHERSOME! no offence to anyone. **

**Pairing: _Elijah/Katerina, Klaus/Katerina, Trevor/Katerina, with a hint of Katherine and Elena bonding._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, and I'm not earning any illegal money from it either. This story/Fan Fic is just for creative purposes only.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a fine morning when Katerina woke up from her deep slumber. "Come on in.." She said softly to the person who knocked on her chamber door. She saw a maid walk in, carrying a tray of food "Oh thank you very much." She said gratefully, however the maid didn't say anything, and left. Katerina sighed, she turned her gaze to the window, thinking..."Such a lonely place..". She has been staying at the castle for almost a month now, and yet she still hasn't made any friends. Elijah was still avoiding her, Klaus is was away with Trevor for 2 months now, Rosemarie; Trevor's friend said they are going hunting.<em>

_Katerina took a bath, and got changed into one of new clothes that Klaus has provided her, she was very grateful to him, but she knew his kindness comes with a price. When she emerge from her chamber, she encountered Elijah in the hallway "Good morning, my lord.." She said in a sweet voice, as she curtsied to him. _

_Elijah looked at her for a brief moment before replying to her "Good morning to you, Katerina.." There he go again with that captivating accent of his, but before she knew it he left her all alone in the hallway, she sighed._

_When Elijah was out of sight, Katerina continued to walk her way to the library to find something to read, she looked through all the books but nothing seemed to caught her eye. She left, and went to the balcony, she leaned against the rail and adored the scenery before her. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Elijah said, walking behind her. _

_Katerina gasp at the presence "You startled me my lord.." She said softly, as she greeted him with a smile. "Indeed it is.." She replied, turning her gaze back to the scenery. _

_Elijah leaned against the rail beside her, and smiled charmingly at her "Well, the scenery is very nice too." He said playfully to her. _

_Katerina was now beyond confuse, first he was avoiding her, and now he was flirting with her. She blushed deeply at his comment. She remained silent as she didn't know what to say to him. _

"_I'm very sorry Katerina.." He begun, staring at nothing "I didn't mean to give you a cold welcome." _

"_Please do not apologize my lord, it is my fault" She answered back to him, she looked down feeling yet again ashamed, just thinking back to what happened at the birthday celebration. _

_Elijah turned to look at her, he shook his head "No it is not Katerina..." he said to her "It was Klaus, he should have not disrespected you like that."_

_Hope came flowing back to Katerina, she looked up at him, and smiled innocently "I am so deeply sorry for causing trouble lord Elijah." Katerina said, in a apologetic voice._

Elena gave Katherine a strange look..

"What?" Katherine asked demandingly.

"Are you and Elijah...you know.." Elena replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What? NO!" Katherine exclaimed. "You know what? Shut up, and listen to the fucking story." Katherine added, rolling her eyes, as Elena continued to give her a plastic cup of blood.

"_You have to chase me.." Katerina said , her velvet green dress flow behind her as she ran from Elijah in human speed. Elijah deliberately ran slowly just to tease her, when Katerina noticed this she stopped running in the garden and turned to look at him "You were meant to catch me!" She complained playfully. _

"_But if I catch you, the game will be over." He replied back to her with a smirk._

_She sighed tiredly and giggled a little "Thank you for entertaining me." _

"_Well you looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." He smirked smugly at her, seeing her reaction thrilled him more. However, the cheerfulness on her face didn't last long as Elijah hoped for. _

"_Klaus promised to spend the day with me...but..he never returned home from the night.." She said, as she sat down on the stone bench, flattening the wrinkles on her dress with her palms. _

"_Klaus does not obey any rules, but his own." Elijah said to her, remaining in his standing position. _

"_His a very charming man.." Katerina begun, as she tilted her head a little, she could just see him from the corner of her eye. "Hard for any woman to resist him, I supposed.."_

"_And yet?" Elijah asked, he smirked a little, relieved that Katerina has finally come to her senses, he didn't know why he was so pleased at the fact. _

"_I not know why he court me..." Katerina said, as she stared at nothing. "He don't seem to care about me at all.." she sighed at thought. _

_Elijah felt deeply sorry for her, as he know the reason why Klaus wants to court her. "___Many ___a ___union has been built ___on ___much less___."_

"_Is it wrong to want more?" She asked him, finally having the courage to glance up at him. _

_He sat down beside her before asking "Did you have more with Trevor?"_

_Katerina giggled slightly at his question "Trevor believes he loves me..." She said, shaking her head "But true love is not real...unless it is return. Do you agree?" She tilted her head when she asked him, her eyes so full of innocence, and hope._

"_I do not believe in love...Katerina.." He said to her, but his eyes were telling her otherwise. _

_She shook her head in disbelief "That is too sad for me to accept my lord.." she said softly, she didn't even realize she was leaning close to him "Life is too cruel..if we cease to believe in love...why would we want to live?"_

_Elijah smiled softly at her wise words, it was the first time in a very long time that he actually __smiled genuinely, however their moment was interrupted by Klaus, for some reason it annoyed him. _

"_What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked, with a cold grin as she walked towards them. _

"_He's returned." Elijah said, standing up and taking a step back from Katerina. "Long night?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Klaus, after seeing the blood stains on his shirt. _

"_What has happened?" Katerina asked worriedly, she knew that Klaus wasn't her favourite person on earth, but she would never wish pain upon him. _

"_Some men picked a fight at the tavern." He answered softly to her, yet it still sounded so cold and deathly to her. He slid a hand around her waist and motioned for her to leave with him, she did so and looked back at Elijah, but Klaus pulled her closer to him. _

_For some reason, Elijah felt jealous seeing the two of them, even though he knows Klaus' feelings towards the girl means nothing. When the young couple were finally out of sight, Elijah sat back down on the stone bench, she sighed and looked down at nothing "Katerina...you truly are a Petrova.." he whispered to himself. _

Katherine sighed remembering that part, however she choose not to tell Elena about it, not that it was important anyway...

"I was first taken in by Klaus' charm...until I found out what he was, and what he wanted from me.." She said, giving Elena a fierce look "then I ran like hell."

_Katerina ran as fast as she could in the woods, her long dark curls running behind her, she didn't care that her foot was hurting , her eyes were clouded by tears "How could I have been so foolish.." She thought to herself, her heart was resting at the very bottom of her stomach, broken to pieces but what she had just discovered. When she heard voices she instantly hid behind a large log._

"_Katerina! Come out! I know your here!" A familiar voice called out, Elijah. "I can smell your blood!" He added, Katerina covered her mouth to hide the painful moans that constantly escapes her lips._

"_There is more blood over there my lord." Another familiar voice said to Elijah, Trevor. Thank god for his love for her. Trevor pointed at a different direction to where Katerina was. _

_Katerina took a peak when the loud voices has finally disappeared, she stood up looking around for direction she should take, when she turned to the left Trevor was standing right in front of her, taking a good hard grip of her arms "I can't lead them this way much longer." He said to her. _

"_I cannot run anymore.." she complained, her innocent eyes filled with tears and pain. _

"_You have to, head east, there you will find a cottage. Seek aid. Go Katerina!" He said, pushing her to the direction he wanted her to take. _

_Katerina gulped and ran again, her arms were now filled with cuts and blood. _

_After a long period of time running, she finally reached the cottage Trevor told her about, she knocked on the door rapidly "Please, help me!" She called out, countless times before someone finally opened it._

"_I don't invite strangers." The old woman said, not fully opening the door. _

"_Please, I beg you. I came with Trevor's word that you would give me aid.." She said breathlessly._

"_Damn him! Always making promises I don't want to keep." A woman said, emerging from the shadows. She looked at Katerina before saying "Let the girl in." She looked at the woman deeply in the eyes, putting her under her compulsion "Get her some water and some food." _

_However, the woman's kindness towards Katerina did not last "I am risking nothing, By nightfall, I am returning you to Klaus and beg him to shows us both mercy." She said, gripping on Katerina's arm, and throwing her in a room, and locked her inside. _

_Katerina cried her heart out, she knew this was the end of her...she found a knife under the pillow, she picked it up and stabbed herself, wanting her life to end. Minutes later, the woman who; Rose came in holding a rope, something caught her smell "What did you do!" She said angrily and grabbed Katerina's arm, revealing a deep wound "When did this happen?" _

"_I tripped.." She lied._

"_Your lying, I would have smelt it!"_

"_Please, just let me die." Katerina begged._

_Rose felt sorry for her, but she didn't know the girl enough to see if she was worth risking her and Trevor's life. "I can't let you die, or off with our heads." Rose said to her, biting her wrist and forced Katerina to drink her blood, Katerina tried to wriggle free but the woman was way too strong for her. _

"_Where is she?" Trevor asked walking in the room, only to be painfully pinned against the wall across the room by Rose "You have set us both in a path of death! I just hope he would see the loyalty we have for him when we return the girl" She said furiously to him. _

"_HE will sacrifice her Rose.." Trevor said, putting emphasis on the first word he said. _

"_Then so be it!"_

"_I love her Rose..." Trevor said softly to his loyal friend._

"_He will not stop till he gets all of our heads..." She said to him, she knew he was in a tricky situation, and if she was in his place, she would have done the same thing for the person she loved. _

"_Then we shall ran, until we die. " He replied, shrugging his shoulders. The two of them heard a slight tug, they ran to the room where Katerina was, they were took in by surprised when they saw Katerina, hanging dead on a rope. _

"You killed yourself?" Elena exclaimed.

"Well I took the only chance I had, I had vampire blood in my system...so I killed myself.." Katherine replied calmly, drinking the blood from the plastic cup.

_Katerina woke up to the sound of footsteps, it doesn't normally disturb her slumber, but now that she was in transition, her senses heightened. "What have you done Katerina?" Trevor asked her, pacing left and right, rubbing his forehead "I would have helped you live!" _

"_No, you would have helped me run." She answered back, rubbing her head, feeling different feelings inside her. "It was never going to be enough." She added, he stared at her coldly._

"_Don't you see Trevor, she used you to help her escape, and me to turn her." Rose interrupted._

"_And for that, I am deeply sorry.." She said softly, her voice trailing off as she walked behind the older woman who had just brought her hot water to wash up with. _

"_as am I.." Rose begun...indicating something "For this.." Rose added, using her immortal speed to attack her using the knife Katerina used to wound herself, but accidentally stabbed the older woman as Katerina used her as a shield. Rose pulled the knife out. Wrong move. Katerina drank from the wound._

"_You just signed our death sentence.." Rose said, with her eyes widened. _

"_Better you die, than I.." Katerina replied, her voice just above a whisper. She threw the old woman onto Trevor and Rose's arms, then ran in a immortal speed. _

"You ruined their lives..." Elena said, however Katherine did not show any feelings, instead she just shrugged. "You don't even care, do you? Trevor just got his head cut off because of you!"

Katherine looked at Elena fiercely "Better he die than I.." She said lastly before disappearing into the shadows of the tomb.

Elena took this as a good bye from her, she picked up all her stuff and actioned to leave when suddenly Stefan came running down the stone steps "Stefan?"

"Elena!" Stefan shouted, relieved that he found her. "Whatever she said to you, do not listen to her!" He said immediately, knowing Katherine he probably told Elena a bunch of lies.

"Caroline told you!" She diverted the subject.

"No, she kept her promise but I figured it out myself." Stefan answered to her. "Listen..." He begun, holding her arms gently "Do not listen to Katherine, she's a liar! okay?"

"That's where your wrong Stefan.." Katherine said, emerging from the darkness "I haven't even told you the best part of the story.."

_Katherine got off her horse when she finally reached the place she grew up in, she tied her horse in __a wagon as she walked inside her old home, only to find a horrendous sight; her parent's dead body scattered in different area of the room, she let out a gasp, hitting her back against the door when she saw her father's body pinned against the wall with a sword, her mother's body laid on the bed, and her little sister on the floor, she rushed to her mother's side, caressing her face, while tears freely fell from Katerina's eyes. "Mother...no.." She cried in Bulgarian. _

"My entire Family...he slaughtered every single one of them, just to get back at me for running." She said to the two love birds, who was looking at her sympathetically. "No matter what you do, Klaus will get his vengeance, he will murder your family, friends and every single person you've ever love." She said coldly, but something in her voice made Elena believe her.

"So you came back to capture me, and sell me out in exchange for your freedom?" Elena dared herself to ask the woman.

"Better you die than I..." She repeated the phrase before disappearing again.

"Listen.." Stefan begun, his eyes still glued to the darkness of the tomb, just where Katherine was standing a few minutes ago. "I won't let Klaus hurt you. I promise!" Stefan assured her.

"I know you won't!" She replied, her voice closed to breaking "But you'll die trying...how is that any better?" a tear drop finally escaped her eyes.

**-Next Morning; French Class, last period-**

"God I'm so tired.." Elena moaned, as she took her seat next to Bonny.

Bonny rolled her eyes at her friend "Just hold on Elena!" She said dramatically to tease her friend "We're almost there!"

Elena gave her a playful glare, which caused Bonny to laughed.

The entire class became silent when the teacher walked in, when Bonny turned her head to look at Elena she was surprised by her expression.

Elena's face turned ghostly white, her lips became cold, her body froze on the spot...she couldn't believe her eyes...he's..here..

* * *

><p><strong>OWWW! Cliff Hanger! Remember in the very beginning I told you I wasn't going to update till December, well I thought I should just make my good bye a little painful for you guys xD I'm mean and coo like that lol :3 If I get ALOT of reviews this time, I might update earlier than plan for you guys, it all depends on you... xD<strong>

**Anyway wish me good luck on my Exam! I just feel like crying...lmao.**


	3. Lovers once parted, meets again

**Yeah Yeah, I know lol I updated too early, but I couldn't help it. I love you guys too much, your reviews meant a lot to me than you think, and ThespianReveur thank you sweetheart for the thoughtful review, very well said. Anyway here's chapter 3, I'm glad you guys puts up with me. Lol So, I hope you enjoy it! Again, if you see any spelling mistakes, grammatic errors, sorry I'm not perfect and I DON'T HAVE A BETA, because it's BOTHERSOME!:) no offence to any Beta out there lol **

**Pairing: _Elijah/Katerina, Klaus/Katerina, Trevor/Katerina, with a hint of Katherine and Elena bonding._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, and I'm not earning any illegal money from it either. This story/Fan Fic is just for creative purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Short Recap:<p>

**-Next Morning; French Class, last period-**

"God I'm so tired.." Elena moaned, as she took her seat next to Bonny.

Bonny rolled her eyes at her friend "Just hold on Elena!" She said dramatically to tease her friend "We're almost there!"

Elena gave her a playful glare, which caused Bonny to laughed.

The entire class became silent when the teacher walked in, when Bonny turned her head to look at Elena she was surprised by her expression.

Elena's face turned ghostly white, her lips became cold, her body froze on the spot...she couldn't believe her eyes...he's..here..

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon everyone." He said softly, Elena would know that British accent anywhere. She felt a lump in her throat that was preventing her from saying something to Bonnie "I..I.." She mumbled, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak.<p>

"Everything alright Miss?" He asked her, he almost sounded genuine, but Elena knew better. She slightly nodded her head and looked down on her notepad. "Very well." He continued as he wrote his name on the blackboard "My name is Elijah Smith. I'll be your new French Teacher." He said simply as he looked at everyone in the class, particularly Elena, giving her a quick smirk.

Elena tried her hardest to avoid his eyes, she remembered how she got drawn into them so deeply. They were full of life...full of time, there was no doubt that he was indeed an Original. "I don't know.." Answered Elena when she was asked how to say 'We met again' in French.

Elijah smirked watching Elena looking down, he couldn't believe how much she resembled Katerina, his long lost love. "Miss Gilbert, I'd appreciate it if you look at me in the eyes." He said, his tone mixed with playfulness and demand, however Elena still remained looking down, as if she didn't hear him.

Caroline turned to Bonnie giving her a look "What's up with her?" She mouthed to Bonnie, only to receive a shrug from her witch friends.

_It was just the previous night that he heard the young woman wept in her chamber, as he watch her from afar he couldn't help feel his long dead heart beat again "No.." He whispered to himself "I cannot be falling for you...I am dead...I do not love.." He continued as he watch Katerina picked up some roses in the back garden, she looked beautiful with her dark locks down. At that moment, he wished nothing more but to caress her pink cheeks. Why did Klaus have to claim her as his own? If only..._

"_Pathetic isn't it?" Klaus whispered behind his brother, smirking upon seeing Elijah's reaction. _

"_Niklaus!" Elijah hissed seeing his brother with his usual wicked grin "Do not startle me like that." He walked passed his brother, and did not comment on his remarked. _

_Klaus walked to the large window, looking at what his brother was previously watching. "It is very close brother.." Klaus reminded him, Elijah knew very well what he meant and nothing saddened him more. _

"_Yes..." He stated, he wanted so much to ask him to spare her life, but he knew better. _

Elena was more than pleased to hear the bell ring, finally. She gathered all her stuff and placing it in her bag, she stood up and motioning to walk out of the classroom with her bestfriends, but before she could leave that voice that she was so frighted of spoke "Miss Gilbert, Can I have a moment please?" Elijah asked softly as he walked around his desk and placing the chalk in his drawer.

"I can't...I really need to go." Elena refused, whatever it was that he wanted she knew she won't be please with it. Caroline gave her a nudge and a looked that says 'Are you crazy? We'll wait!'

"Girls, please?" Elijah said, gesturing his hands outside, where they could wait for her.

Elena had no say, she knew she had to stay, she sighed and sat down at the front desk, remaining silent.

"Surprised to see me, I kinda mis-?" He questioned playfully but was stopped in mid sentence by Elena, as he leaned against his desk, facing her.

"What do you want from me? Whatever it is, take it and leave." Said Elena, her tone was mixed with fears and fierce, if that was possible.

Elijah opened his mouth to answer her question, but a man came barging in the room.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed, before turning his gaze to the supposedly dead Original "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead!" He spat, giving Elijah a venomous look.

"Ah Yes, Damon Salvatore. One of the Salvatore Brothers. We didn't formally met" Elijah replied sarcastically, as he stood up fully and walked around his desk, he sat down and looked at the two who was a moment later joined by Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him, closing her eyes and channelling her wiccan powers.

Elijah let out a shrieked holding his temples, shaking his head from side to side rapidly before saying "Not bad." He said in a calm and collective tone, he had just pretended to feel the pain Bonnie was trying to place upon him "But you have to do a little better than that. Arrogant child." He continued, adding the last part in a business tone, which brought shivers down Bonnie's spine. "You are all so fortunate that you are not in my hit list today, however if you truly insist I don't mind doing extra work." He added lastly, as an amused grin formed on his lips.

Elena realize that Elijah was amusing himself through them, and felt angry by that. Her life depended on it, yet he was having fun taunting her. "What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I want nothing...for now" He answered back simply, tilting his to the side and shrugging his shoulders before adding to his last words "We shall talk some other time. Goodbye." And with that, he disappeared in Vampire Speed, he moved faster than sound waves move itself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Damon, holding Elena by the shoulders and giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine. How did you know he was here?" Elena replied softly, as he was letting her go from his grasp she asked while looking at Bonnie, then at Damon.

"I didn't but witchy told me you were acting weird, somewhat scared, and she felt some odd chi or something like that when your French 'teacher' walked into the room." Damon replied, moving his fingers dramatically when he said the word 'teacher'.

"He'll never stop Damon.." Elena pointed out, Damon wasn't like Stefan, he knew and he admitted to himself that Elena was doomed, but that doesn't' mean he won't be there to protect her.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

"Grandpa Original is alive. So time for Plan B..." Damon trailed off, Plan B? He didn't have a plan b, he wasn't like Katherine who was always prepared. "Stefan stop walking back and forth, your making me dizzy!" He complained in a high voice, but just got ignored by Stefan.

"There is something going on guys..." Elena begun, she stood up as she placed her hands on her hips "Why hasn't he taken me away yet?" She questioned, narrowing her dark brown eyes at the Salvatore Brothers, they both gave her a puzzle expression "I mean, no offence but he can kill the two of you just like that!" She stated, snapping her fingers as she said the last part.

Damon groaned frustratedly "Stefan, sort out your girlfriend would you!" He said to his brother, as he left the room.

Stefan watched as his brother left, before turning his eyes back to Elena "What are you talking about?" He questioned her.

"Stefan, think about it." She told him, walking closer to him "Why hasn't he made a move? He can take me away if he wanted to...his hiding something Stefan, I know he is. "

**-Jenna's house-**

Elena arrived home 2 hours ago, she went up straight to her room to write on her diary. When she finally got hungry, she gave up and walked downstairs "Jenna, what's for dinner?" She asked softly, as she was just about to reach the last step.

"I have no idea, unless you want me to cook you up something." Jenna said playfully, she was on her knees, behind the door of their staircase closet, she was gather of her sister's things.

"No thanks, I have school tomorrow, and I have plans. Staying at the hospital, in a coma for 20 years is not on the list. " She remarked, playing her Aunt's game.

"Ha Ha!" Jenna feigned a laugh, as she stood up "My cooking is not that bad actually!" She added, only to receive a look from Elena "Oh whatever!" She added, causing Elena to burst into laughter.

"What are you doing anyway?" Elena asked, when Jenna placed a box of books, diaries and scrolls on her arms "What are these stuff?" She asked softly, coughing when she accidentally inhaled some of the dust.

Jenna closed the door, revealing someone behind it, Elena jumped at the presence causing a book drop on the floor. "Just some of your mother's books."

"Hello Elena, nice to see you again." The man said.

"You guys know eachother?" Jenna questioned, looking at Elijah, then at Elena.

"I..Um.." Elena mumbled, not knowing what to say to her aunt.

"Yes, she's my student." Elijah stepped in before Elena could cause a scene, she looked as if she was about to break.

"Really? That's great." Jenna said, she noticed something but she didn't say anything of it.

"Well I ought to be going now, Thank you Jenna for inviting me over. It has been a delight." He said softly, walking pass the two women.

"I'll walk you out." Jenna replied, motioning for Elena to place the box on the table.

"See you at school Elena." Elijah said, like a predator would say to it's prey.

"Y-Yeah..see you El- Mr. Smith.." She said, correcting herself before Jenna starts asking question.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Jenna asked, after walking Elijah to the door. She picked up the phone, grinning.

"Actually...I'm not that hungry anymore, I'll just go back upstairs.." She trailed off, as she actioned to walk up.

"Elena, is everything okay?" She asked her niece softly, noticing the sudden change of her behaviour. "Do you feel weird if your teacher around?"

"No Jenna...I'm just being me." She replied, smiling sweetly are her aunt. "So I'll see you.." She said lastly, she turned her head around the door to make sure Elijah was gone, but little does she knows his lurking around.

"Jer!" She said, trying to keep her voice down so Jenna wouldn't hear her, but also knocking on Jeremy's door rapidly, when she grew tired of waiting, she place her hand on the door knob, but when she was about to open it, a soft hand stopped her by holding her wrist. Just what she was afraid of, when she turned her head around, Elijah was standing before her.

Elijah place his finger over his mouth, gesturing for her to be quiet.

"Hey, what's up?" Jeremy asked, finally opening the door.

"I ah.." Elena begun, running her fingers through her hair nervously "Jenna needs help with dinner.." She lied.

"Aye yeah sure." He replied simply, walking past his sisters, he didn't even see Elijah in the corner.

"What do you want?" She asked him, gathering all her courage.

"It's time you and I have a little chat." He said to her, smiling charmingly, but Elena knew better.

Elena wasn't sure where this was going to go, but if he wanted to hurt her, he would have long time ago, plus he can't hurt her...badly. Klaus needs her blood after all. She lead him inside her room, and locking it behind her when they were in.

Elijah walked around the small room, examining things in his surroundings. He saw books, twilights mostly, he grimace remembering the time he actually watched the film, it sickened him. Make up were all over Elena's dresser, pictures of her and her friends _"Human love...so naïve." _He thought. "I have an offer for you." He begun, as he sat down on her window ledge.

"I'm listening.." She said, trying her hard to make her voice break.

"I will spare your friend's life.." He started, only to be stopped mid-sentence by Elena.

"In exchange for mine."

Elijah gave her a look "Is there any particular reason as to why you keep interrupting me today?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "As I was saying, I will spare their life, if you keep yours safe for...let's say...2 to 3 months." He added, leaning against the wall.

"Why?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Because I'm going to need you to lead Klaus here." He added.

"Why?"

Elijah rubbed his forehead "Are you simply stupid, or your just acting like one?" He questioned, leaving his smirk on his lips.

"I'm not going to agree into something I don't know anything of!" She exclaimed, giving him a glare.

"Well too bad, you can either say yes to that or I'll just take you away right now." He gave her a sinister grin.

Elena knew she would have to say yes...at least for now, until she find a way to kill him. As a stake doesn't work. That was just simply depressing. "Fine." She said simply.

"Wise choice." He replied in a calm and collective tone, he stood up and motioned to walk to the door, then he remembered something "Oh yes, the moonstone." He said turning around "I want it." He added, sounding demanding. He wanted it, and he was doing to get it one way or another.

"Like I said..it's with Katherine. In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." She answered him, not really in a mood to losing her necklace and being compelled by an original again. When he compelled her, she felt so powerless, she could feel his presence inside her head, as if he has taken over it, as if he read her thoughts.

"Very well, then I shall get it now." He said lastly before disappearing into thin air, Elena allowed her lips to let out a sigh of relief.

**-Church Ruins-**

Elijah pulled over where the Old Church Ruins were located, it was already dark no one was around. He got out of his car, and as he was walking towards the old building his vampire hearing could detect a familiar voice, Katerina.

"_You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be.." _Katerina sang, her voice containing beautiful melodies , she was alone in this place, no one could hear her so why not sing like she used to. When she sang the last word, she could hear someone clapping "Who's there?" She demanded, malice in her tone.

"Good evening Katerina." Elijah said, emerging from the dark. He smirked when fright begun to show In Katerina's face.

"Elijah.." That was all she could say, her memories of him were still very vivid. She gulped seeing him right infront of her.

"You still sing, I see..." He trailed of, knowing that song she just sang was the exact same song, he sang with her back in England, when they were alone and when Katerina told him how much she loved singing, wishing she'd sing infront of a lot of people one day, however that dream didn't quite come true. Elijah could feel a pang of guilt piercing through his heart, how odd. He feels again..

"_You...You monster!" She screamed at him, voice full of fright and hatred. _

"_Katerina please..listen to me.." He said softly to the young girl before him, he watched as Katerina back away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "You must listen to me my darling.." _

"_Your a monster! I hate you!" Katerina said lastly before fleeing. She lied, she could never hate him, but the moment just got the better of her, all the things he said to her...were they all a lie? Those were the thoughts that still haunts her this very day. _

"_Kat...erina.." Elijah could feel a tear roll down his cheeks, this was the first time in centuries that he let himself go, he turned on his feelings, because he wanted to feel again, to feel what it felt like to love someone, to feel the need to protect someone...but now she hated him, the very woman that drove him crazy, that made him fall in love once again...she hated him..and he hated himself for it "Love is useless! It will only hurt you!" Those were the last words that he said to himself before turning off his feelings again. _

"_I will haunt you down! And I shall kill you!" He said, with no emotions. Revenge, that was what he wanted, he wanted revenge, and he will get it. _

Katerina stared at him, not saying anything. What would she say? It's been over 500 years she last saw him. She could still remember that night she found out about the truth, that was the night everything changed. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she tried her hardest not to let them fall, she will not let him see her break again. "If the moonstone is what you came for..you can have it." She said, her voice just above a whisper as she threw the moonstone at him, and he expertly caught it with one hand.

"Giving up so easily Katerina?" He asked, regretting it afterwards. He knew how much pain he and his brother gave her, causing Katerina to much suffer than she truly deserve, she didn't deserve it in the first place.

Katherine wanted to say what was in her mind so bad, but she won't let him have the satisfaction _"I didn't even get the chance to fight in the first place...it has been already decided, my life was to be the sacrifice..." _She thought to herself, then shook her head at Elijah, before going back to the darkness.

Elijah watched as Katerina disappears, he wanted to let out a sigh, but it would just be giving away his true emotions...instead he fled in a immortal speed.

Inside the tomb, when Katerina's vampire sense detected no one around, she finally let go. She turned on her feelings and felt as all those feelings she locked up long time ago, came flowing back in. There were so many of them it took her by surprise, she waited as that particular feeling came to her...that feeling where she fell in love..then betrayed, she gulped down the lump in her throat that was preventing her to speak her mind infront of Elijah, she glance down as she felt tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

Elijah sat back in his seat in the car, thrashing his head side to side, trying to get rid of that beautiful voice in his head "Ugh!" He groaned, hitting his head hard against the dash board. It amaze him how one girl could mess up his mind like this, twice and lives to tell it...

* * *

><p><strong>A little ELKAT in the end :P lol I hope it's not too easy, and I'm doing these two wonderful character justice :3 Now I know I said I wouldn't update till the end of December, but well you know me and study...it just doesn't go together lol I know I should be studying but...ugh!-.- pisses me off ALL the time. I hope you review, and I will be sooo much nicer to you guys:3 mwaaaaaah!<strong>


	4. The deal she made with the wrong devil

**OH EM GEE! LOL I swear, I love writing again :') I can't stop, but maybe that's partly because I have nothing else to do since I don't an internet, and I was lucky enough to upload this here:L I was scared as shit, I wrote like 18 pages for this chapter and my computer started acting up, I was scared to lose the file so I decided to upload it once I get my internet! :D and here it is! Okay I'll stop rambling now and let you guys read your story :) **

**I know I've said this in EVERY BLEEDING CHAPTER: IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT! I DON'T HAVE A BETA, AND I DON'T WANT ONE BECAUSE...IT'S BOTHERSOME! :) NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE. **

**Pairing: _Elijah/Katerina, Klaus/Katerina, Trevor/Katerina, with a hint of Katherine and Elena bonding._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, and I'm not earning any illegal money from it either. This story/Fan Fic is just for creative purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Inside the tomb, when Katerina's vampire sense detected no one around, she finally let go. She turned on her feelings and felt as all those feelings she locked up long time ago, came flowing back in. There were so many of them it took her by surprise, she waited as that particular feeling came to her...that feeling where she fell in love..then betrayed, she gulped down the lump in her throat that was preventing her to speak her mind infront of Elijah, she glance down as she felt tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

Elijah sat back in his seat in the car, thrashing his head side to side, trying to get rid of that beautiful voice in his head "Ugh!" He groaned, hitting his head hard againstthe dash board. It amaze him how one girl could mess up his mind like this, twice and lives to tell it...

* * *

><p>-midnight-<p>

Elena was no fool, Elijah isn't that cryptic as he thinks he is, to her at least. She noticed how he promised he'd make sure to keep her love ones alive, but never promised about her life. As she lay in her bed, she looked out the window, staring endlessly to the night, she was willing to do anything just to keep her family safe and sound, even if it means losing her life. They have done so much for her all these years, the only way she knows how to repay them is to at least keep them away from any supernatural disaster as possible. Elena yawned, her eyes were starting to get heavy, she sighed before drifting off to a deep slumber.

Elijah walked into the Manor he is currently staying at for the time being, striding over to the parlour he poured himself a glass of bourbon, after gulping all the content of his glass he then sighed deeply, sliding the moonstone in his pocket he spoke in a husky tone "I'm not making that mistake again, never." He swore as he drank from the bottle itself. No matter how hard he tried to get Katerina out of his mind, he knew he was still recovering from her. It baffled him how he could let one girl make him fall in love...twice. Katerina was the total opposite of Kassandra Petrova, the first doppelgänger, yet she also manage to be the exact duplicate of her. Katerina and Kassandra were both stubborn, they shared that trait no doubt, but Kassandra was a quitter, whenever things gets hard she gives up, on the contrary with Katerina. Elijah loved that about her, despite Katerina's tough façade, he believes that, the human girl he met 500 years ago is still there, Katerina just need to want it badly enough to feel her again.

As Katherine laid on the stone bench inside the tomb, her mind travels back to the little encounter she had with Elijah. She was no longer in love with him, she forbid herself to do that. He tried to kill her, and no matter what happens, whenever in their future encounters, she won't let that happen again, she will be ahead of him. It's her turn. Seeing him again caused a huge whirlwind in her head, those feelings, memories, hopes...She sighed deeply as she felt her veins rubbed together like sand paper, it has been a while since she had blood _'Damn them to hell!'_ She thought, as she felt the excruciating pain. She refused to scream, cry out or anything. She was a strong woman, she won't let a tiny little pain hurt her.

-Tomb-

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...How I wonder what you are.." _Katherine sang in a croaky voice, she groaned roughly feeling a tight pain just below her throat.

"Hello Katherine." A woman said, somehow Katherine knew that voice, but her brain was too painful to use. Katherine helplessly tried to get up, and walk to the door of the tomb, as she was getting nearer to the door a female figure stood before her.

"Well Well, if it isn't my friend Ariel." Katherine smirked, she met Ariel 10 years ago, Katherine saved her from a mob who tried to burn her after learning about her true being; witch. "What brought you here?" She asked, leaning against the stone wall, and crossing her arms across her chest.

Ariel was a red head, pale skin and green eyes. She was a little short for her age. "Well you of course." She replied back. "I came here to be your heroine."

"Oh no thanks, I prefer cocaine." Katherine remarked sarcastically. It was one of the things she enjoyed doing to the red head, plus she makes it all so easy for Katherine.

"You know very well what I mean." She rolled her eyes. "But, I'm not doing it for free this time. I'm here to offer you a deal, take it and your outta here." She added, copying Katherine's current pose.

"I'm listening.." She replied, fierce coming back to her voice.

"I heard Elijah's in town.." Ariel begun.

"Yeah, so? Want me to be your wingman? Sorry honeybear, He's off limits."She replied carelessly, only realizing what she said when all the words were out of her mouth, but she kept the amusement expression tightly in place on her face, to make it look like she was kidding.

"No" Ariel barked at her, fortunately for Katherine this little red head wasn't too smart. "I want you to help me kill him..." She trailed off, unsure if Katherine will agree to this.

"What?" Katherine questioned, she hated Elijah that's for sure but she never thought she'd be the one to kill him. Yes she was planning his demise, but she was going to get someone else to do it for her, Damon for instance. "Why?"

"Because he killed my brother! I want revenge Katherine! I want him dead!" The woman spat viciously, Katherine knew this is her only loophole. She can't betray her for now, the witch is powerful, and Katerina herself needs all the help she can get.

Katherine pretended to think about it first "Fine, just get me out of here!" She demanded impatiently.

"I knew you'd agree to it!" Ariel smirked before closing her eyes and started murmuring in a language Katherine did not understand, she assumed it was Latin, but she don't know Latin so she'll never know.. "Your free." She said after a few minutes.

Katherine hesitated to walk out of the tomb, Ariel in encourage her . "I'm free.." She smirked, finally out of that damp, cold, stuffy tomb. "So what's your plan witchita?" She asked Ariel, not raising her gaze to meet hers.

"Now that's for you to think about my dear. I have to leave for now, but I shall be back 4 weeks from now to check on your progress. " Ariel replied back to her, handing her a blood bag. "Remember, I have enough juice to finish you off." She reminded her lastly before walking up the stone steps.

Katherine drank from the blood bag as she watched the red head leave. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath. Now where the hell is she going to go? Everyone in town hates her...well the ones who knows about her existent. A smirked tugged on Katherine's lips when she realize something. "John.." She whispered to herself, malice on her tone.

Wasting no time, Katherine walked to a pay phone machine and dialled John's phone, she smirked hearing his ever so impatient voice "Hello John."

That was the voice he was beyond scared of, he knew very well Elena would never call him. "Katherine.." He said, his voice just above a whisper. Even though he could not see her, he knew she was probably smirking right now.

"I miss you." Katherine taunted, knowing the man held great fears towards her. "Listen buddy, I need a place to stay. And YOU are going to help me." She said, sounding like an ordered instead of a request.

"Why? I thought you were in the tomb?" John asked carefully, not wanting Katherine to think he was happy she was trapped in the tomb, but if he were to be honest...he was more than thrilled.

"Sorry to disappoint you John, but nothing can keep me away." She replied fiercely. "Come back here in an hour or your family are so dead." She threatened before hanging up. _"Humans and their feelings.."_ She thought. She knew how much humans cared for their family, she felt it once upon a time..

-3 hours later-

Katherine sat at the park, waiting impatiently for John. A lot of people greeted her thinking she was Elena, she was such a mess, however she manage to get some clothes off someone, tacky and revealing but it'll will have to do for now.

Elijah was walking around in town, having a conversation with the Martins, but he made sure not to slip anything important in case for...unwanted presence. Gazing his eyes all over, he spotted Elena sitting by the fountain. He decided to walk up to her "What part of keeping yourself safe did you not comprehend?" He questioned her seriously, but also smirking at the same time.

Katherine was confused, she narrowed her eyes at him then realize he mistaken her for Elena. She stood up from her sitting position, and walked closer to him "Well, you can punish me if you want." She said to him, using her sultry tone. She caress his collar and smirked at him.

Elijah closed his eyes and counted one to ten in his mind, trying to re-gain his calm from that embarrassing mistake. "Of course, Katerina. I should have known better you'd find a way to get out of that tomb." He replied, his voice contained annoyance and amusement. He didn't push her away, in fact he found her closeness rather exciting, her revealing outfit makes it all the more thrilling.

Katherine smirked at him before taking her distance from him. "Of course, I didn't want to miss anything when Klaus kill you all." She taunted, keeping her smirk in place. "And having my favourite Original in town...I couldn't resist." She added in a playful tone to remind Elijah she was joking...so she makes herself believe.

"I'm surprised you haven't fled." Elijah said simply to her, finally giving her the honour to look at him.

Somehow Katherine felt a pang of guilt hearing him say that...

_As Elijah cupped her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead "It shall be alright my dear." He said softly to her, giving her a loving look. _

"_Elijah..he wished to kill me." Katerina reminded him, tears starting to cloud her dark brown eyes._

_Elijah had told Katerina about Klaus' real intention and what he really was, but he did not tell her what HE was. He knew Katerina puts him in a pedestal, if she were to know the truth about him...she wouldn't be able to look at him ever again. "I shan't let him hurt you...I promise you, and I shall keep that promise till the day I die." He reassured her. _

_Katerina looked at him ever so tenderly, before planting a powerful kiss on his lips. How long she wanted to taste them, her fantasies did not do them justice. After their long, hot passionate moment, Elijah trailed his thumb over her cheeks before taking her in his arms. _

"I have my own business to do here." She replied simply, saying no more.

The amusement has disappeared from his face, they were replaced by a cold glare. "Of course. You have your business. I believe...saving yourself." He remarked, adding the last one in an icy tone.

Katherine was more than relieved when she saw John walking towards them "Well It's not my fault I was born selfish." She said to him lastly, knowing he'll get what she meant. She gave him a good bye smirk and walked passed him and towards John "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you!" She glared at John for being late.

Elijah secretly gritted his teeth out of annoyance...with himself. Of course she was not born this way, he and Klaus made her that way...or rather pushed her to be that way.

John walked Katherine to his car "Who was that?" He questioned her, as he opened the door for her.

"Elijah." She said simply, but it was enough to bring shivers down John's spine. She got in the car, and looked out of the window to Elijah, he was also looking back at her. No matter how far he was, she could feel the power from his stare, she looked down breaking their gaze.

Few minutes later, John has brought Katherine to an old building, just a few blocks away from Mystic Falls Park. "Here. This is my only property here in Mystic Falls." He chimed to her when he noticed she was awfully quiet.

"This will have to do." She replied finally. She got out of the car in a hurry. "Get me some clothes, and a new phone." She requested, but in a demanding tone. John opened the door for her, and let her in first, nodding at her demands.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow with a few things then." He said, looking around. The place was in a terrible state, but why does he care?

"You better." She answered coldly,and motioned for him to get out.

-Evening-

For some reason, Katherine had cravings for human food. After stealing a few clothing from some random stranger, she left her 'apartment' wearing black leather pants, tight fitting bloody red top that says 'bite me' in black writings, waist coat and ankle boots. Leaving her dark curls cascade on her shoulders. When she walked in the grill, she was greeted by Matt who thought she was Elena, he rather found her new look...exiting.

"What can I get you Elena?" Matt asked softly as he watch Katherine take her coat off and resting it on the side.

"You." She flirtatiously said. Giving him a wink, and a provocative smirk. She bit her lip as Matt shifted nervously. "Oh don't worry Matt, you know I'm just playing you. How about steak." She chuckled at him. "Rare please." She added, and smiled charmingly at him as he scurried away. Katherine sat back, crossing her legs under the table as she looked around the grill, maybe she'll spot someone her doppelgänger knows.

"Hey Elena." Alaric said, as he sat down at the same table as Katherine, thinking she was Elena. "Where's Damon?"

Katherine smirked, it was getting easy pretending to be her doppelgänger, even Elijah fell for it. "Well you know Damon, probably bothering Stefan, and whatnot." She replied, copying Elena's tone perfectly.

"How come your alone here? Original on the loose." He reminded her. That confirmed Katharine's thoughts. It was indeed Elena who told Elijah about the moonstone and where it was.

"It's fine Alaric. It's just Elijah." She said softly to him.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at her, how strange. She never usually call him 'Alaric'. "Well you can't be too careful.." He trailed off, when he glance over Katharine's shoulder he saw Elena walking in the Grill with Stefan and Damon on either side of her. He looked at Katherine in horror.

"What?" She asked, annoyance visible in her tone. Then she realize. He was looking at something. She assumed it was probably Elena "It's really getting easy being her." Katherine smirked deviously.

"Katherine..." Alaric acknowledge, secretly gulping. He stood up and backed away from the vampire.

Elena and the Salvatore Brothers saw Alaric from a distance. "Hey buddy" Damon said, grinning at him. He noticed the fright in his eyes. When he looked down...he saw those dark curls, and instantly recognize her. "Katherine.." He whispered, Stefan and Elena gave him a puzzle look.

"She's in the tomb Damon.." Elena reassured him.

"Yeah...you might want to try that again." Katherine smirked, getting up from her sitting position, and faced the trio. "Hello Elena, Stefan...Damon." Her smirked grew wider, seeing the shock in their eyes.

"H-How did you get out?" Stefan questioned in horror. Of all people, why is Katherine back? She'll ruin their plans.

"Oh dear..lovely, Stefan. 145 years and you learn nothing." She stated viciously. She had long accepted the fact that Stefan will never love her again, he has Elena as her replacement now. "I got out, because I wanted to." She added, crossing her arms. Katherine felt movement behind her "I wouldn't try that Alaric, unless of course you want me to slaughter every single person in this building." She added, her tone full of venom.

Elena gave Alaric a look, he understood completely. He lowered his stake that was under his sleeves and walked pass Katherine, and stood beside Damon.

"Why are you here? There is nothing for you here." Elena said to Katherine. She remembered perfectly that time she spent with Katherine, it was short but meaningful. However she also knows that Katherine isn't here to bond with her.

"Oh but there is. The fun has only begun. I for one doesn't want to miss any of them." Katherine said to them sarcastically. "Well it was lovely to see you all, but I have things to do." She continued, walking pass the four of them "Oh, and Elena. Pay for my steak would you." She added lastly before walking out of the grill.

"Finally, fresh air." She said to herself when she was finally out of that 'stuffy' room, inhaling the fresh air deeply she saw a masculine figure walking towards the Grill. "Oh god no...let it be anyone but him." She whispered, pursing her lips.

"I heard that." Elijah smirked, stopping in front of her. "How are you Katerina. Or should I call you Elena?" He asked her sarcastically. "Whatever it is your here for, keep out of my way and I might actually spare your life."

"Another shattered dreams." She answered back, with much sarcasm in her tone as him. Katherine allowed her lips to tug a smirk "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it in the tomb Elijah, so don't even give me that bullshit." She stated, when she motioned to walk pass him, he pinned her against the cold stone wall of the Grill by the neck.

"Have respect Katerina!" He hissed at her, yet also keeping his calm at the same time. "I can kill you without even blinking." He added viciously.

Katherine didn't remove the smirk off her face, instead she licked her top lip. Which Elijah found rather sexy. "Go on." She said breathlessly "I dare you!" Elijah was strong, he may not even be trying, but he was still strong.

Elijah remained silent, he did not breath a word. How could he kill her really...He could never forgive himself if he would. But he could not let her see that. "I play rougher than you expect me to Katerina."

"We can all play rough Elijah." Katerina smirked, as if she was not held by neck.

Elijah took his time to be silent. It baffled him; He waited for 500 years to kill this vampire, he has her by the neck yet he still hasn't touched a hair of her. But also at the same time, he just wanted to take her in his arms "Then maybe we'll be seeing more of one another." He finally spoke, his English accent ever so charming, his features softened up a little, he loosen his grip of her neck and backed away from her.

Katerina rubbed her neck, re-gaining her strength, he looked at him in the eyes "I'll make sure of it." Those were the words that ringed like a bell in Elijah's ear, He watched as Katerina ran in a immortal speed, if he wanted...he could have ran after her...but he didn't..

When he was finally alone in the car park, Elijah allowed himself to inhale deeply. He couldn't believe he was in the verge of breaking in front of Katerina, which was what she wanted. He could not allow himself to be victimize by her again.

Elijah came to the grill hoping to catch Elena, he wanted to warn her about Katherine. When he walked in he saw the horror in Elena, Damon, Stefan and Alaric's faces, he assumed they must have found out on their own. "I'm assuming you know.." He begun, but was interrupted by Damon.

"Kath's here?" He continued for him. The way Damon acknowledge Katerina, somehow brought a pang of jealousy within Elijah. It implied how close they once were, if it wasn't because of Katerina's betrayal they could have been together...

"Yes." He replied simply.

"How did she get out?" Elena asked softly, she noticed something changed with Elijah. He looked more panicked, yet also calm...if that was possible.

"I do not how, but whatever she is here for. We shan't let her get in the way of our plans." He simply said, saying no more. He wanted to keep the plan to himself, he knew very well that if the Salvatore's were to know about his real plan, they would not agree to it. Thus ending up breaking his promise to Elena, and jeopardizing his honour.

"You obviously don't know Katherine. She would never listen to any of us. If she wants something, she'll get it. One way or another." Damon said to Elijah, oblivious of the fact that Elijah knew her long before he or Stefan did.

"Oh believe me, I am very aware of that." He replied to the young vampire, showing no emotions. Not when the matters are regarding Katerina.

-The next day; Jenna's House-

Jenna ran downstairs in a panick "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" She said as she tried to gather her stuff while also having her breakfast.

"Late?" Elena questioned her, as she ate last night's leftovers.

"tsk tsk tsk..." Jeremy said playfully, before sitting down at the counter and having his cereals. "That's what you get for staying up late with Rick.." He said to himself, but also a secretly attack to Jenna.

"You slept with my history teacher?" Elena exclaimed playfully. She knew all along, but to taunt Jenna was just too tempting.

"Oh shut up and eat your pasta!" Jenna shot back, and took a sip of her coffee. "Elena, why are you eating pasta?" She asked, as her eyebrow rose up.

"Because I'm hungry, and Cereals are so over-rated?" She chuckled.

"Those are bad pasta..." Jenna trailed off.

Elena looked at Jenna in horror "WHAT?" She exclaimed, pushing her plate away from her. "Oh damnit! I have P.E today!" She groaned _'And french...I need all the strength I can get.' _She thought, She still needed to get use of the fact that she'll be seeing Elijah everyday from now on.

"You know what, just stay home. I'll get Rick to give me all your homework." Jenna suggested, as she sat down comfortably and begun eating her toast.

"Uh..Jenna, did you forget something?" Jeremy questioned, he and Elena gave their aunt a look.

"Oh shoot!" She cursed, as she drop her toast, grabbed her bag and left the house in a second.

Elena chuckled "Well that's off school for me." She smirked at Jeremy, who gave her an eye roll. "What?" She laughed.

"Lazy ass." He teased. "Well I'm off, I'm walking today." He sighed, sliding his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

As Elena watched her brother leave, she pouted. She was going to be left alone today, what the hell is she going to do? She walked upstairs and pulled her drawer open, she took her diary out and begun reading the first page. It's been a while since she opened this thing.

-School-

"Hey Caroline!" Stefan called out from afar. Caroline turned her head back and crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" He asked, seeing as the blonde looked as if she was about to explode.

"Elena's what? She flirted with Matt yesterday at the grill!" She pursed her lips, Matt was standing beside her.

"I swear man, I'm not lying." Matt backed up his girl, yes he loved Elena, but that was a year ago.

Caroline gave Matt the daggers, telling him to shut it. Matt held his hand up in defence. "What is going on Stefan! If you two are having some problems, tell her to take it out on someone else!" She added angrily, grabbing Matt's hand, and dragging him with her.

Stefan watched the two blondes walk away. He knew very well it was not Elena who flirted with Matt, it was Katherine.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bonny asked, as she walked beside him, her eyes also watching Matt and Caroline leave.

"Well Katherine impersonated Elena yesterday at the grill and flirted with Matt...now Caroline thinks Elena's trying to get Matt back.." Stefan ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to explained everything fully to bonny. "I couldn't tell Caroline the truth since Matt was standing there.."

"Don't worry, I'll fill her in." She reassured him.

The bell rang for the first period...which was French.. "Oh well that's me. See you later Stefan." She said, as she waved good bye and walked into the school, and to her first class.

As Bonny took her seat, she could hear people talking about their new French teacher.

"Mr. Smith Is just sooo hot!" One girl said, Bonny couldn't help roll her eyes.

"I know! I heard his from England!" The other one added, squealing.

"Do you mind?" Bonny shot them the daggers, it annoyed her how she couldn't tell them that their 'hot Englishman teacher is a blood sucking vampire'. Bonny turned her gaze to the door and saw Elena walked in.

"Hey, careful Caroline's in a mood." She warned, knowing any minute now Caroline will also walk in through that door.

"Why?" She questioned as she took her seat beside Bonny.

"Because she thinks you want Matt back." Bonny whispered to her friend. Elena gave Bonny a puzzle look. "Because Katherine flirted with Matt at the grill. " Bonny added because her friend faint out of confusion.

"Ahh.. Well she has nothing to worry about." She reassured Bonny, giving her friend a warm smile just as Caroline walked in the class room. "Caroline, I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to eachother Elena!" Caroline spat, as she looked away and took her seat beside Elena.

"We do, it wasn't me at the grill. It was Katherine. She's out of the tomb..." Elena exclaimed softly.

Caroline slowly turned her head to look at Elena "What?..." She questioned, even though she heard her the first time.

"Katherine is out of the tomb...and she's here, roaming around." Elena added.

Caroline let out an annoyed groaned, and clenched her fist into a tight ball. "That ugly bitch!"

Elena exclaimed, and shot Caroline the dagger, she looked like Katherine. If Katherine was ugly...then so was she.

"I mean..you know.." Caroline added, biting her lip "Oh you know what I mean!"

Elena and Bonny rolled their eyes as Elijah walked in the room.

Gazing his eyes around the room, he couldn't smell Elena's blood, to his surprise she was in the room. But he knew better..

"Good morning class." He greeted, as everyone greeted him back enthusiastically, not so much from certain others. "Alright, so say something to me in french." He offered, as he walked around his desk, opening his drawer he took out a chalk.

Elena raised her hand up. Bonny and Caroline exchanged looks.

"Yes Miss Gilbert?" Elijah played along.

Elena began speaking fluently in French, Bonny was rather surprise considering her friend hated and sucked at French.

Elijah allowed himself to let out a chuckle, was it real or fake? They'll never know...

Elena was smirking when Bonny tapped her shoulder "What did that mean?" The witch asked her. But Elena did not pay any attention to her.

Caroline cleared her throat, as all the blood she has sucked ran up her cheeks. "It means..I wanna... "Caroline whispered really quietly, mouthing the words 'fuck you', she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Bonny's jaw dropped as she sat back. This was not Elena...first Elena sucked at French, and she hated Elijah with passion. She gave Caroline a look, but it seemed the blonde has already realize this, so she moved her gaze to Elijah, he didn't look as if he was oblivious.

Elijah knew some of the students in the class were also fluent in french, he could not let them think he tolerate this. "Stay in class when the bell rings." He said to her in all seriousness. Most of the girls were already whispering and pointing at Katherine, or so they think..Elena.

"Gladly." Katherine replied, shrugging her shoulders. Only Katherine would dare to say that to him, however it rather amuses him. No woman, in his lifetime ever dared to challenge him.

As the class went on, Katherine spent most of the time drawing on her note book which she stole off someone. "You do know I can hear you." She said to Bonny and Caroline who were whispering to eachother that they should call Damon.

"Why are you pretending to be Elena?" Caroline questioned fiercely. But god knows it took a lot for her to asked that.

"Because it's easy, it's fun and I'm bored." She replied simply.

"No talking in class please." Elijah said demandingly with his back turned on them, he was writing some things on the board.

Katherine rolled her eyes "So if I were you three, you start having code names. Like cupcake munches or something." She teased, she found the situation beyond funny. But behind all this pretend, she envied Elena. She has everything Katherine ever wanted, family, friends, school, social life, and most of all love...from someone who would want to put his life in the line just to protect her. The offer Ariel gave her was the chance of a lifetime. Elijah help his brother take all those things from her, she must have her revenge.

When the bell rang for second period, everyone left except Katherine. "I have come up with a reason as to why your really here." Elijah started, as she sat down at his desk, while Katherine remained seated in her seat.

"Let's hear it." Katherine asked intriguingly.

"Well you mostly appear when I'm around, or Elena's around or any of the Salvatore's..." He trailed off, Katherine knew where this was going to go. "I doubt your here for Elena, Klaus needs her and if you dare touch a hair on her, he'll come after you. As for the Salvatores...Well you love them, and they are your creation. I doubt it very much you'd wanna kill them, unless you have lost every humanity left in you. So I gathered your here for me, why do you want to kill me Katerina?" Elijah explained, while keeping an amused grin, he raise an eyebrow when he asked her his last question.

Katerina smirked, she should have known better that Elijah was not dumb not to notice her real intention, he spent 500 years searching for her, he bound to know how she works. "That's for me to know, and for you not to know." She replied cheekily, getting up on her feet she motioned to walk to the door, but was stopped by Elijah.

"Enough games Katerina." He whispered, his voice contained serious and calm. "Tell me how you got out of the tomb? And Why?" He compelled her to answer him these questions. This was a chance of a lifetime, he cannot risk anything. Katerina was just an abominations in his plans, he must find out why she's here. And also for personal reason, he was rather hurt just thinking she was here to kill him.

Katerina looked back at him, no matter how hard she fights it, she was falling for his compulsion. "A witch; Ariel got me out of the tomb, but in exchange she made me promise to drive a stake through your heart.." She answered him, in a robotic tone.

Hearing those words, Elijah felt something drive through his heart, much worse than a stake..."So you are here to kill me." He stated, as he released her from his compulsion.

Katerina backed away quickly, having him inside her mind was the most uncomfortable thing ever, she felt as if he was inside her, as if he could see and read her every thoughts, her fantasies.."I wanted out of that tomb...Didn't matter who'd pay the price." She added to the pain she has already caused, of course she was oblivious of that as Elijah refused to show her any feelings he felt for her. She motioned to walk pass him, but stopped right beside him to whisper "And oh...I have lost my humanity.." She added before leaving his classroom.

With that Elijah felt guilty. He couldn't blame her for accepting that offer, after all he lied to her, betrayed her and went after her for 500 years. He is one of the reason as to why Katherine has become what she is now. But when you love someone, you'd love them for everything that they are, including the mistakes they made in the past. Yes, he finally had the strength to admit it. He love her, he always have and he knew very well he'll always will. 500 years he never got over her, why would another make any difference?

-After School; Salvatore Boarding House-

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and Elijah all gathered at the Salvatore's Boarding house. They wanted to talk about their plan when the time Klaus comes in Mystic Falls. Elijah has already told everyone about their plan, and judging by the horror in their faces, he's assuming they're not too happy about it.

"Are you nuts?" Damon exclaimed, pinning Elijah against a book shelf. However, Elijah did not let him boss him around, he fought back by throwing Damon across the room.

"Have respect." Elijah stated, adjusting his tie. "I have an elixir, she dies but she comes back to life." He added, before the other Salvatore could attack him, but he knew Stefan was much more subtle than Damon.

"Does that guarantee 100% to save Elena's life?" Caroline stepped in, Elijah smiled at her for being a little calm about things than Damon, he could tell the young vampire respected him, however he couldn't tell if as her teacher, or as her elder. Not only a couple of days ago that Caroline found out that her french teacher was an Original. The situation still amuse Elijah.

"I'm afraid not. It was meant...for..the other doppelgänger. But she took matters in her own hands, and fled." He explained, however acknowledging Katerina as the doppelgänger, he didn't want them to think he was ever linked to her.

Elena remained silent in the corner, yes she knew he was planning to kill her, but she didn't know he had an elixir, but what surprised her the most is that it was meant for Katherine...so he wanted to save her life after all. Thinking back to the things Katherine told her in the tomb, she sounded as if she had loved him once, and now learning that Elijah had wanted to save her life 500 years ago, made her think...what if he also loved her?

Caroline sighed at Elijah's response "Well that isn't good...Even if the elixir does work, we wouldn't know...and we can't take that risk." The blonde said to the original, but subtly.

Elena turned her gaze to her boyfriend, who looked as if he had something to say. "Stefan, is there something in your mind?" She asked softly.

Stefan looked up at Elena, then to the others. "Well...I do have an idea..but I don't think any of you would agree to it.." He said, adding the last part, he knew better that more than half of the group would discard his idea.

"Well we are always open for a new idea. Go on, do tell." Elijah encouragingly said.

"What...What if we get Katherine to pretend as Elena during the sacrifice? I mean she herself said she's getting good at it.." Stefan suggested softly, taking Elena's hand to his, squeezing it tightly.

"No!" Elijah exclaimed, everyone turned their gaze at him. He could not let Katerina get involved, and not for the reason that she might betray them, but it would put her life in danger. He could not risk that.

"Wait Wait." Damon held his hand up to silence anyone who tries to speak, He gestured for Rick to help him up "Why not? My little bro's right, Katherine is perfect for the role. And she'd do anything to kill Klaus." Damon said when he was finally back on his feet.

Elijah slid a hand inside his pocket as he turned his back on them, and walked to a book shelf, acting as if he was searching for a book "Katerina is not here to kill Klaus. She is here to kill me." He explained.

Elena's jaw dropped on the floor "Why is she out to kill you?" She questioned curiously, and worriedly.

"I do not know anything, except a witch Ariel has asked her to." He replied simply.

Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah's response "Why can't she just betray her, she always do that."

"If I am not mistaken, this Ariel must be powerful. Her life's on the line." Elijah secretly defended Katherine.

"But your an Original, what does she have against you?" Bonny shot everyone a confused look.

"Katerina has spent 500 years running from an Original, She bound to know how to kill us." Elijah answered, finally turning around to look at every one.

Stefan crossed his arms, but in a manly manner. "Think about it Elijah, Katherine is the most useless out of us. She's here, we might as well make use out of her. Offer her a deal, and get her to pretend as Elena during the sacrifice."

Elijah wanted to kill him right on the spot, how dare he call Katerina 'useless'. Just now he realize that none of them has realize how strong Katerina really is. Despite everything, Katerina was human. She knew how to get hurt, and feel a broken heart. Everyone was so caught up with all the things she has done to them, thus they judge her for the horrible deeds she has committed, they never tried to find out as to why she has done it in the first place, He vamp speed infront of Stefan, causing to startle the young vampire "You can live your life 10 fold your age now, but you will never be as strong as Katerina." He said through gritted teeth, he smirked seeing how terrified Stefan has become having Elijah so near him. "Very well, Damon, ask Katerina for help." Elijah said, due to the anger he held for Stefan right now, he didn't even noticed that he called Katherine 'Katerina'.

"Sure.." Damon trailed off as Elijah left the room. He noticed the sudden changed of the Original's behaviour. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Elijah and Katherine had a past, but whatever they had...for some reason, he felt jealous about it. The way Elijah has defended Katherine...it was like as if he knew her more than anyone else did.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? terrible? lol Please review, I need reviews to motivate me : I only got 2 reviews from my last chapter, which was rather depressing. lol I really hope I get more reviews, because I really work hard with this chapter :) mwaah, I hope you put up with me for a while lol I know I know I promised someone that I might update on Christmas, but I just didn't want to lose the file, otherwise I would have slaughtered every single member of my family LOL **


	5. Mastering The Art of Denial

**You guys have no idea how this week has been so toughed on me. My laptop still don't work, and to make it worst it broke. So I lost all my files, including Chapter 5. So I had to rewrite everything, I wanted to meet a deadline which was Friday, which is today lol I am super gutted, and I feel like strangling someone, but writing this made me a little calm, despite the fact that it keeps reminding me of my forever lost files. Thank you guys for your kind reviews, they were awesome. They were the only thing that's been motivating me, because when my laptop broke I just wanted to stop writing, I was so annoyed and furious. So thank you. Mwaah! Enjoy this chapter! :) **

**I know I've said this in EVERY BLEEDING CHAPTER: IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT! I DON'T HAVE A BETA, AND I DON'T WANT ONE BECAUSE...IT'S BOTHERSOME! :) NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE.**

**Pairing: _Elijah/Katerina, Klaus/Katerina, Trevor/Katerina, with a hint of Katherine and Elena bonding._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, and I'm not earning any illegal money from it either. This story/Fan Fic is just for creative purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Elijah wanted to kill him right on the spot, how dare he call Katerina 'useless'. Just now he realize that none of them has realize how strong Katerina really is. Despite everything, Katerina was human. She knew how to get hurt, and feel a broken heart. Everyone was so caught up with all the things she has done to them, thus they judge her for the horrible deeds she has committed, they never tried to find out as to why she has done it in the first place, He vamp speed in front of Stefan, causing to startle the young vampire "You can live your life 10 fold your age now, but you will never be as strong as Katerina." He said through gritted teeth, he smirked seeing how terrified Stefan has become having Elijah so near him. "Very well, Damon, ask Katerina for help." Elijah said, due to the anger he held for Stefan right now, he didn't even noticed that he called Katherine 'Katerina'.

"Sure.." Damon trailed off as Elijah left the room. He noticed the sudden changed of the Original's behaviour. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Elijah and Katherine had a past, but whatever they had...for some reason, he felt jealous about it. The way Elijah has defended Katherine...it was like as if he knew her more than anyone else did.

* * *

><p>"You got it?" Stefan asked his older brother, who was walking back to their car.<p>

"Yep, easy as pie!" Damon smirked, as he got in the driver seat, holding up a piece of paper to his younger brother.

Stefan nodded approvingly. "Great, let's go." He said, taking the piece of paper from Damon's hand to allow Damon to drive.

Damon drove to the address that was on the piece of paper. He couldn't help but feel awkward at the moment. Neither of them said a word to eachother, Damon knew very well that Stefan was aware of the fact that he was in love with his girl friend, history does have the tendency to repeat it self...more than twice actually.

"So.." Damon begun, forming a smirk on his lips. "This is nice, you and me..." He said to Stefan sarcastically. When they died to become a vampire, their bond as brother's died with them..

Stefan chuckled, looking out the window he shook his head at his brother.

"Stefan, you don't have to pretend as if you don't know. Even I know you know." Damon said seriously to this brother, also looking out the window. Stefan's eyes were the last thing he wanted to look at right now.

"Look.." Stefan begun, glancing down "I know you love her too Damon, but if it means helping me to protect her, then that's fine." Stefan continued, finally having enough courage to look at his brother. "But in the end of the day, I own her heart."

Damon didn't answer to that one, what could he say? He looked away instead, and pursed his lips as he pulled over outside an old building. Looking out the car window, he looked up "I think we're here." He said.

Stefan knew his brother avoided what he said "Yeah, come on then." He replied. Stefan believes that the only reason Damon feels something for Elena is because he's heart broken from Katherine. Closing the car door, he then walked to the door of the old building, followed by Damon.

"Here goes nothing." Damon inhaled before twisting the door knob open "Katherine." He called out, the placed seemed to be deserted. "Katherine!" He repeated, raising his voice this time when no one answered.

"Well well well.." A woman's voice said, before emerging from the dark. "If it isn't my favourite boys." Katherine appeared in front of the Salvatore's wearing nothing but her black lingerie.

Damon secretly gulped as his eyes travelled down her feminine figure. Fortunately for him, Stefan was there to nudge him and wake him up from his fantasies. "Get change would you." He finally said, sounding as if he wasn't turned on at all.

"Oh but why? Don't tell me you don't like it?" Katherine pouted like a 2 year old. "You can help me out of it.." She smirked, biting her thumbnail seductively.

Damon found that so tempting that he was ready to drop everything, and take her in his arms. Yes, he was very angry at her for what she did to him, but he knew very well that she still has that soft spot in his heart, that not even Elena can replace. "Yeah nice try." Damon said when he finally found his voice.

"Aww your no fun." Katherine teased, as she turned her back on them and walked to her room.

Stefan and Damon followed her, unsure what to expect.

Katherine grabbed her blouse from the bed and slid it on "So what can I do for you?" She asked, as she continued to get dressed.

"We know you want to kill Klaus, we want the same thing, why don't we just work together?" Stefan chimed in. Hardly paying any attention to the half naked woman in front of him, he has truly lost his love for her.

"Ah, yes. Team Work." Katherine mocked, sitting down on her bed she put her black boots on. "Well sorry Boys, but I work alone." She added, fixing her hair.

Damon remained silent, he focused on watching her. He could still remember that afternoon he spent with her, she sounded so genuine...now he wonders if that was all an act. He was in deep thoughts that Stefan and Katharine's voices was just murmurs in his ear...

_He smiled hearing her sweet giggles as she take a bite from her sandwich. It had only been a month since Katherine has moved in with them, he could already tell his father did not take a liking to the girl, but how could he not? She was so charming, so mysterious._

"_Do I have a dirt on my face?" Katherine questioned softly, when she noticed the older Salvatore was staring at her too long._

_Damon shook his head "Of course not, you look lovely as ever." He complimented her, it was his pleasure._

"_Damon...I know you like me, but you must discard those feelings.." Katherine said softly, through the years her motto was to never fall in love with anyone. It was rule of survival. Love may feel beautiful at first, but it will betray you in the end, that is what she believes._

_Hearing those words come out from her lips was like a sharp knife cutting through his flesh, the first time he met her, he knew right then that he was falling for her. "But I cannot."He replied in a whisper, as he reached for her face, he caressed it ever so tenderly. "No matter how hard I try, I keep getting drawn into you..I..." He was silenced by the finger that Katherine has placed on his lips._

"_Don't." She said to him. The word love was too strong, too strong for her. "I do not want you to get hurt Damon.." She trailed off. Katherine knew herself she felt something for the Salvatore brothers, but she wasn't sure if it's what you call 'love'._

"DAMON!" Shouted Stefan.

"What?" Damon questioned absent-mindedly.

"Katherine said she'd help us." Stefan explained briefly, looking at Katherine then at Damon.

"Yep!" Katherine reassured. She thought it would be easier for her to get close to Elijah, and have her chance to kill him.

Damon was curious as to what he had missed in the conversation, but he guessed he'll never know now.

-Back to the Salvatore's Old Boarding House-

Damon and Stefan were asked by Katherine if she could stay with them, just to probably taunt them. They owed and need her, so they couldn't say no. "Home!" Katherine said playfully, walking into the door while the brother's take her things in. "Well hurry up, we don't have all day." She added tauntingly.

"This is not your home!" Stefan said through gritted teeth. He dropped Katherine's things on the floor before rolling his eyes and turning his attention to Caroline who was pacing back and forth. "Caroline?"

"Oh god, I'm so glad your here!" Caroline exclaimed.

-Elijah's Manor-

"Here is the elixir." Elijah said to Elena, as he handed her a crystal bottle containing something liquid inside.

"So I'm going to drink this during the sacrifice?" She asked softly, glancing down at the bottle, twisting and turning it, as if she was examining it.

"Yes." He answered simply, as he lead her to the parlour. "Drink?" He questioned, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"I'm under-age." She answered back as if it wasn't obvious.

Elijah chuckled "I forgot, my apologies." He said, before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Can you tell me more about the curse?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"No."

That was her hopes shattered. She sighed at his response "Why?"

"It's better that way." He replied simply, as he took a seat, placing the glass of bourbon on the coffee table.

"Elijah..."Elena protested, as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Please...At least I know what I'll be dying for.." She plead, crossing her arms across her chest.

Elijah cleared his throat, staring at the brunette that stood before him. "Very well." He agreed, somehow it made him happy to see Elena's face light up again. "What is it you wish to know?" He asked, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Why does Klaus want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse? The sun can't kill an Original, so why is he wasting centuries wanting to break the curse?" Elena asked, as she took a seat beside Elijah. She leaned back, as he looked at her.

Elijah smirked "Ah yess...The Sun and The Moon Curse.."

Elena shot him the daggers "What's so funny?" It annoyed her how he found her misfortune amusing. But he did look more handsome when he smiles.

"It sounds rather fancy don't you think?" He teased. "The sun and the moon curse is fake..Elena." He finally said when he noticed the brunette was not amused with him. But seeing Elena's jaw dropped, makes it all the more funny.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, causing her to get on her feet. "If there's no curse, why am I going to get myself killed for?"

Elijah rolled his eyes "Sit down." He said sternly. "There is a curse." He added, as Elena sat back down. "But the real one is much more horrible." He warned, seeing the expression on Elena's face was enough to know that she caught on what he meant.

"Please elaborate.." Elena said, her voice just above a whisper. Something tells her, the real curse was going to be a great threat to her family more than the other curse, which by the way turned out to be fake...

Elijah cleared his throat "Klaus..." He begun, finally finding his voice "Is my brother.." He continued, for some reason going through memory lane has been a little painful for him more than it has been throughout the years.

Elena's jaw dropped "Klaus is your brother?" She questioned, even though she heard him the first time. Elijah seemed to be an honourable man, but upon from what she heard about Klaus from Katherine...something tells her, his not the nicest person.

"I believe the term your searching for is...O.M.G." Elijah suggested playfully before gulping down the content of his glass.

Elena could feel a lump on her throat that was preventing her to speak, she couldn't believe her ears. Another thousands of questions has been added to the millions that was already in her mind "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked when she finally found her voice.

Elijah nodded "Correct."

"What does this have to do with the curse?" Elena asked, slightly confused.

"The curse that Klaus wants to break is a curse that is placed upon him..."He begun, giving Elena another warning that this wasn't going to be good, before he finally tell her the real story that has been hidden for over thousands of years. "My mother had an affair when she was married to my father...that is her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father learned of this, he murdered my...mother's lover and his entire family.." He explained, inhaling deeply before continuing. "Not realizing that...he was igniting a war between two species that still rages till this very day." He added lastly, unintentionally giving Elena a look of remorse.

"A war between two species?" Elena questioned softly, she noticed the change in his eyes, from playful to...some form of sadness. She could only imagine how he felt right now...

Elijah looked at Elena before he spoke "The war between Vampires...and Werewolves.."He replied simply, wanting Elena to work it out on her own.

Inside, Elena was screaming her lungs out. If she's not mistaken..._'Oh my god'_She thought. "Klaus..is from a werewolf bloodline?" She questioned, but when he didn't answer her, she continued "What does that make Klaus?...A vampire? Or a werewolf?"

_Alas._ Elijah knew Elena could work it out. Despite her human nature, she was clever. Maybe she didn't inherit Katerina's manipulation trait, but she still inherit her _Petrova Fire_. "His both." He answered, causing Elena to drop her jaw again. "A hybrid. It's the deadliest creature of the night, endangering not only the vampire species, but also the humans, and werewolves."

Elena shook her head in disbelief, trying to let everything sink in "But you helped him." She said accusingly.

"I helped him because I loved him. That changed. Now he must die." Elijah replied, standing up from his sitting position, and looked out of the window briefly before turning his gaze back to Elena.

Elena remained silent for a few seconds before daring herself to ask "Why?"

Elijah looked at Elena for a long moment before turning his head around to look out the window "I lost someone that meant the world to me...because of him." He said through gritted teeth, it angered him thinking how it could have been if Klaus did not interfere. "I want vengeance." He added lastly, his voice containing fire and determination.

Somehow Elena knew who he was talking about, but she decided it's better not to tell him she knows. This Original has just proven he is worthy of his reputation, Yes he is a man of honour, but it is not his weakness. Just like everyone else...love is his weakness. She walked towards him, and slid her arms around him. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Katherine walked in with Damon following behind her, she saw Elena and Elijah together, it looked like as if these two were having a moment, jealousy immediately pierced through her heart. "Ahem.." She said, faking a cough to warn Elena and Elijah that someone else was in the room, causing Elena to almost jumped out of her skin and take a huge distance between her and Elijah "Well isn't this adorable." She mocked, the look she gave Elena was full of venom.

"We'll come back later, then." Katherine said with annoyance in her voice as she turned on her heels and motioned to leave, but Damon grabbed her arm and spinned her around.

"No No No." He smirked, what is more fun than to annoy the already annoyed Katherine. "It'll be fun." He teased her as he pushed her back towards Elijah and Elena. "We got Miss Psychopath to join our team!" Damon said, feigning an excited tone as he pointed at Katherine with his thumb.

Elijah smirked, as he walked beside Elena "Very good. Indeed. And what deal have you made with her exactly?" He questioned, also enjoying the sudden outburst from Katherine.

Katherine couldn't help roll her eyes, yes she had forbid herself to love Elijah, but jealousy was igniting inside her, their sudden closeness was like the petrol for the fire that was already raging within her. "Well I wanted to help my boyfriend out." Katherine lied, she smirked seeing the reaction she got.

"What?" Elena and Damon said in unison.

"Hey, don't diss. Your the one with two boyfriends. " She taunted, reminding Elena what she did with Elijah, when they were alone, causing Katherine's doppelgänger to blush deeply.

"We weren't doing anything." Elena reasoned out, as Katherine clung on Damon's arm, showering him with sweet kisses.

Elijah was in verge of ripping Damon's heart out of his chest.

Damon looked rather surprised, but somehow he didn't mind.

"So anyway!" Katherine said in a playful tone as she dragged Damon with her towards the door "We're off for our first date. See ya!" She added, as she walked out the door. _"What are you doing you idiot?"_ She asked herself silently, She didn't know what she was doing. That thing she did just now was so impulsive, it was something she don't do. Katherine is always prepare, she think things through before turning them into actions, to prevent any self sacrifice, but somehow she just felt doing that.

Damon pulled his arm from Katherine's grip "What are you up to you lunatic?" He questioned angrily.

Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew Damon wasn't just going to roll with it "I'm helping you get Elena of course. Didn't you just see that? Elijah's in the line to steal Elena, which demote you 3rd in line." She lied expertly, Yes she was trying to get rid of Elena but somehow, something changed. She's no longer doing it so Stefan would ran back into her arms..

Damon knew better, why would Katherine help him without getting something from it, then his minds travel back to what Elijah called Katherine, and the way he defended her, he knew very well there was something more into that, and he was willing to dig deeper. "What do you get out of it?"

"The fun, and the satisfaction of winning." Again. She lied. It was no fun seeing Elena with Elijah, but she will not admit anything as to why it was dreadful. She loved Damon, and losing him to Elena wasn't winning...

Damon smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Well, I won't lose anything." He agreed. Accepting Katherine's offer wasn't for the reason that he wanted Elena for himself, his little brother loved that human girl so much, as much as he wants to find out more about his feelings towards Elena, he couldn't hurt Stefan. They have lost their brotherhood, but they have gained friendship when Elena was around, he owed her more than one could ever imagine. "Come my love." Damon said jokingly as he entwined his arm with Katherine.

**-Evening- **

Katherine heard that there was party at the Lake, she needed all the fun she can get, now that she's working with someone people she'll have to prove that they came to the right person. Katherine dressed up in beachwear for the party; Black shorts, Berry colored bikini top and flip flops. She knew that certain townfolks was going to be there, but they never stopped her from having fun before, so why should they now. She walked out the door of her apartment and locked it, sprinkling vervain on the doorknob incase some unwanted vampires decides to pay her a visit. The lake was a little far from where she was staying, luckily though some classmates of Elena offered her a ride there, as they were going there as well, plus Katherine didn't feel like speeding her way there. When they arrived at the Lake, it was packed with people, probably the whole student body. Rock music was screaming in her ear, people were shouting and giggling all around, some even had night swimming.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said behind her.

Katherine didn't bother turning around, she could recognize that voice anywhere. "Well Hello to you too Stefan, I'm fine thanks. You?" She said sarcastically, watching and scanning everyone. She walked over to the punch table with Stefan following behind her, Katherine poured herself a plastic cup full of punch before facing Stefan and taking a sip of her drink.

Stefan shot Katherine a cold hard glare "If your thinking of causing cha-" He was interrupted by Katherine, who is obviously growing annoyed.

"Don't you have a puppy to tend to?" Katherine remarked, referring about Elena. "If I were you, I'd watch her closely before she finds a new owner." She hinted, smirking at herself. "Now excuse me, while I go find my boyfriend." She added lastly, before walking pass the younger vampire.

Katherine was taking a stroll in the woods, the rock music mixed with shouts and laughter was just doing her head-in. She sat down on a huge log that was on the ground blocking the way. She realize that she was a little tipsy, but she refused to admit it, she was a vampire, silly things such as 'alcohol' doesn't affect her at all. But little did she know, that was when she had her feelings turned off. Katherine started singing the chorus of Celine Dion; I will always love you drunkenly, before laughing at herself. "Man she's depressing. Always about love, and pain, and all those bullshit. What about dolphins?" She complaint loudly, obviously unaware of what she was saying. Katherine leaned against a tree before letting out a huge sigh, she stayed silent as she closed her eyes. After getting out of that dull tomb she begun appreciating nature, such as light breezes, sounds of rivers moving rapidly, it was an ability she lost when she turned.

There was a reason why people drink, it's because it intensify their emotions, giving them the ability to be themselves, and stopped pretending to be someone they were not for a brief moment. Katherine needed to find herself again, after these past few days she was starting to wonder who she was. The Katherine Pierce that everyone knew and feared was fading away, she was molding back into Katerina Petrova. She was becoming impulsive, appreciating little things she once did when she was human, such as nature, singing and people's feelings, those needs she once longed for came flowing back. She remembers, the last time she felt those things...that was when she was around Elijah, could it be that he is the reason why she is turning into a better person? She shook her head when all these things crept into her mind, it was all so overwhelming. She groaned roughly and hit her head hard against the tree she was leaning against, causing her head to bleed, however it didn't cause her too much pain.

The last thing she heard were footsteps...

**-Next Morning; At a Hotel-**

Katherine woke up at the smell of warm blood, she yawned before finally opening her eyes. Her surroundings alarmed her, causing her to sit up right away and grabbing the sheet tighter around her. Somehow she felt cold, but the windows and doors were all closed, she looked down at herself and saw her naked body under the sheets. She took the glass of blood that was placed on the end table and drank it in one go, she was so weak. She needed all the strength she could get.

The door opened widely before a man walked in, Elijah. "Good morning my dear Katerina." He said ever so charmingly, playfulness was all over his tone. He smirked at the sight of Katerina, the only thing covering her naked body was that white thin sheet. He could see her getting aroused for some reason, as her nipples hardened that he could see it pressing against the sheet that was wrapped around her bare body. "How was your slumber?" He asked softly, almost sounding genuine to Katherine.

Katherine looked at him in horror, of all the time of day he had to see her, like this. "Where am I?" She questioned impatiently. "What the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed at the sight of him.

"Well you were terribly drunk last night in the woods, so I came to your aid." He said, with a hint of sarcasm towards the end of his sentence. "You got sick on yourself so...I undressed you." He smirked.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed to take further distance from Elijah.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You have nothing I haven't seen before." He taunted, which made Katherine grow more furious of him. But of course he was just winding her up, he had the maid undress her, he didn't even stay at the hotel, he just came back to check on her.

Katherine groaned roughly and threw a pillow at him "You Pervert!" She shouted, seeing Elijah catch the pillow expertly and throwing to the side made her even more annoyed.

Elijah chuckled at her reaction. "Calm down Katerina. Of course I did not undress you, I had the maid to do it." He finally admitted. "I don't have the slightest bit interest in you."

That sting. "I am telling Damon!" She threatened, kicking herself mentally afterwards, what difference would that make if she tells Damon?

"Your false lover?" Elijah inquired, raising his eyebrows.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but inside she was screaming her throat out. "I don't know what your talking about, Damon loves and I love him." She stated.

"Please, The way you reacted yesterday?" He crossed his arms, and smirked at Katherine. "I'd say you were trying to make me jealous." He remarked.

Katherine laughed, and scoffed at him "Why would I do that? Your hardly my type." She shot back, while roughly making a dress out of the sheet by tying it together over her neck.

Elijah speed up in front of her, giving her a charming look "Is that so? Why do I find that hard to believe?" He said in a husky tone, their faces were just few inches away from one another. He smirked, glancing down at her.

Katherine pursed her lips "Fine, then I'll prove it to you." She said confidently as she brushed her lips against Elijah. She didn't know how snogging with him would prove anything, but it'll give him the idea that she was not affected by it in any way, which was the contrary of how she felt right now, she was so lost in his lips. The softness, the tenderness was so passionate, something inside her ignited when he responded. But she couldn't let him think she was indeed getting drawn to him, she pulled away quickly when she sensed that he was enjoying her lips. "I told you so." She taunted as she walked pass him and out the door.

Elijah was taken a back when she pulled suddenly, he felt somehow disappointed. He looked around the empty room in confusion before moving his gaze to the door where Katerina just walked out of, that kiss they shared was so full of emotion, it can't be just a plain simple kiss. or could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHH :3 lol What did you think? Ohhhh Elijah you naughty you ;D lol Tell me what you think :P<strong>


	6. Mysteries coming to town

_Hiii, Yes I am very much alive lol sorry for not updating for like...2 months xD Anyhow enjoy this chapter, some people might not like it..._

_Italic: Elijah & Katherine's_ POV.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a while since I made that deal with Ariel...Yet I have not made my move, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, and I don't know why.<em> _Whenever I talk to him, or see him...I feel this strange tingling feeling inside within me, my mind had tried to understand what it was...but it's incomprehensible, almost as complicated as...love. It's already December, Christmas is coming near, merely 3 days from now. That Barbie doll Caroline had insist on throwing a Christmas Party at the Grill, and as the new 'Elena' I have to come help, rather boring if you ask me, but Elijah has been watching me like a hawk, damn that man. _

Katherine examined herself in the full length mirror in her room, that Damon 'kindly' provided her with. She had straightened her hair to look more like Elena, and less her manipulative, conniving self. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the sight of herself, this was such a mess. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She grabbed her jacket, and left her room.

"Well if isn't the wicked witch of the west." _Stefan and his sarcasm, so delightful. I simply rolled my eyes, it wasn't even worth my come back. Even now he is still cold with me, I can't blame him, in fact I'm impressed. After all, this is just a facade, I am not here to help him, especially that girlfriend of his. _

"Well hello to you too Stefan, looking pathetic as ever." _I couldn't resist, my sarcasm comes in naturally. My love for Stefan had long faded away, I loved him...but that was a long time ago, his sarcasm, his attitude and his hurtful insults just made me stronger than I was, now I have realize love is not real, not for a vampire.._

Katherine walked passed Stefan, but he grabbed her hand abruptly. _Now what does he want? Would hurt him to just ask me to stop, and turn around? _She slowly turned around with a look of indifference "What is it?" She said to him with impatience in her voice.

Stefan looked at Katherine for a long moment, longer than needed, this made Katherine feel..uneasy. "Merry Christmas..." He said hesitantly. _What does he take me for? I know that wasn't what he wanted to say...But whatever. _

"Merry Christmas to you." _ I replied, but I made sure my voice was as cold as ice, whatever it was Stefan wanted to say, I'm pretty sure it was one of his trashy insults. _

Katherine pulled her arm roughly from his grasp, to remind him she was much more stronger than he was. She gave him a simple nod before turning around and continuing on her tracks. When she arrived in the living room, she was graced by Damon's presence, he was sitting on the sofa by the fire drinking his morning blood bag. "Morning." She said simply as she walked towards the door.

"Where you off to?" Damon asked curiously, placing down his blood bag and glancing up at Katherine.

Katherine turned around, and exhaled softly "To the Grill, I'm doing that thing with Barbie remember? Because Little Princess Elena isn't allowed to be out of that castle of hers." _I said sarcastically, the situation was getting on my nerves, it's like some twisted...fairytale story. Elena as the protagonist, the lead, the main character, the princess in distress, Elijah's the knight in shining armour ready to protect her, while I'm the evil witch who's out to get her and that stupid prince charming of hers. "_I swear I'm going to write a book, Twilight is a big hit, and that thing is a big trash." _I continued, I saw Damon rolled his eyes, which only made mine roll as well. I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I have actually started to like Damon, at least more than Stefan. "_So, don't wait up." Katherine waved a hand as a good bye gesture before leaving the boarding house.

**-At the Grill-**

Katherine walked in the grill pretending to be Elena, which wasn't hard. She had every single person in town wrapped around her little finger, and it amuses her, she believed Elena wasn't as quick witted as she was, or as clever.

"Hello Caroline." Katherine greeted the blond with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow as Caroline turned around to face her, her face was dark and frightened. "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to kill you, I'm simply here to be Santa's little helper." She said a mocking tone. Caroline's fears for her made her feel superior.

Caroline looked at her curiously "Um..okay..I guess you could start by putting that star on top of the tree..." She trailed off handing Katherine a big star, coated with gold glitter.

"No problem." Katherine smiled cheerfully, she almost looked sweet and adorable, if only that was true. Katherine walked over to the huge tree in the corner. Despite it's hidden position, it stood out from the crowd, it was colourful, bright and full of life. She carefully climb a ladder to reach the top of the tree, but she couldn't quite reach the very top to place the star, she moved further, and further..until something hit the ladder, causing her to lose her balance. There are one of those moments when you are in shock, that you can't help but screamed. She tightly closed her eyes when she felt herself falling down, but to her surprised instead of crashing on the ground, a pair of masculine arms caught her. Slowly opening her eyes, the sight before her was just jaw dropping. "Elijah.." She breathed out.

Everyone around them watched them with open eyes, they were scared for her when they saw her falling down. "Hello...Elena." Elijah said softly, looking down at Katherine with that charming smile of his. "Impeccable timing, wouldn't you say?" He grinned at her.

A little boy walked over to the couple with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry...I didn't...I wasn't...I'm sorry.." The boy whispered, pouting as he looked down in shame.

Katherine gently tapped Elijah's shoulder indicating she wanted to be brought down back to her feet, which Elijah kindly oblige. Katherine bent down, holding the boy's chin and lifting it up to make him look at her. "Don't worry little man, No one got hurt. I'm fine see? Now don't pout, it's too adorable." Katherine said softly, smiling at the boy warmly. _Damn it. I couldn't help myself...I didn't want him to feel bad that I ended up being all mushy infront of Elijah, an Original, a freaking Original. His eyes just sparkled with guilt, it wasn't his fault...I was so stubborn that I forced myself to go higher even though I...couldn't. _"A hug would make me feel better."

The little boy looked at her with sparkling eyes, except this time it was coated with happiness, he wrapped his tiny arms around Katherine's neck, and planting a kiss on her cheeks. Katherine giggled as he did so.

_I couldn't believe my eyes...The way she acted towards the boy, I have expected her to scream at him, or to..well bite him, but instead she asked for hug? It is Christmas, Miracles can happen..._Elijah smiled seeing the scene before him. He saw Caroline and Bonnie's shocked expression across the room, they must be having seconds thoughts whether this was really Katherine.

Katherine stood up, making her beside Elijah. "I'm okay, you guys can go back to..whatever you were doing." She said chuckling softly, throwing her hands in the air. "Thanks for your concern though."

"Well where is my thanks?" Elijah said with a grinned as Katherine turned around to look at him, he was thoroughly enjoying this, Katherine could see that, quite brightly.

Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew he would asked that. "Thank you Elijah for catching me." She said mockingly as she walked passed him.

"I appreciate the sarcasm." He replied as he turned around and followed her. "I didn't know you were growing a soft spot." He smirked, he loved taunting her. He knew she would fight back, makes the fight all the more amusing.

"Why are you even here? Don't you have essays to mark or something Edward." Katherine stated as she picked up a box full of Christmas Decoration and tried to walk away from him, to avoid his questions, she didn't have any come back for any of them just yet.

"Edward?" Elijah questioned as he slid his hand inside his pocket, while walking right behind her.

"Yes. Edward Cullen. From Twilight..." She said, she turned her head around and added mockingly "Duh." Katherine stopped walking under a door frame and fully turned around to look at Elijah "What is it you want that you keep following me?" She questioned with so much indifference, even though for some reason her dead heart was racing rapidly.

"What a cute couple." They heard someone say, both Katherine and Elijah turned their head around in unison to see who the voice owner was, it was one of Elena's class mate from French class, who happened to be Elijah's student, she was with a couple of girls.

"Oh it's you." Katherine said in a dull tone, she never liked this girl. Her name was Mandy, she was pretentious, and arrogant, more than Katherine herself. She especially didn't like how she practically throw herself at Elijah. "Wow, your not wearing your horns today." Katherine added harshly.

"Shut it Gilbert." Mandy replied angrily thinking she was talking to Elena, then chuckled nervously regaining her control. "It's nice to see you Mr. Smith." She grinned at Elijah, she almost looked idiotic according to Katherine.

"Good to see you Mandy." Elijah replied. He was no fool, he knew the human girl fancied him, he didn't care to be honest. She was just one of them.

"You guys do know what you're standing under right?" Another girl said.

Katherine and Elijah looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging right under them. _Damn it. I ain't kissing him again._ Katherine thought as her face expression darkened _Damn this girls._ "Yeah so what's your point?" She questioned as if she didn't know the worldwide tradition.

"My point is, you two have to kiss." The girl replied, only to earn a glare from Mandy, she gave her a look saying not to worry, and that she has a plan, Mandy hesitantly oblige.

"Not happening." Katherine stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey everyone look, Miss I'm-Too-Good-For-Christmas-And-Everyone-Else is being arrogant. If your under a mistletoe, your have to kiss." The girl said loudly to everyone, causing them to look at Katherine and Elijah, and booing at them.

"Bloody hell, just come here." Elijah said as pulled Katherine close and whispered "This won't be long." He smirked faintly before brushing his lips against hers. Everyone just watched them in awe, Caroline and Bonnie just watched him in shocked. Mandy and her minions were already taking pictures with their cellphones.

* * *

><p>Damon walked in the living room as he put his shirt on. "I'm going to the Grill." He informed his older brother as he motioned towards the door.<p>

"No your not." Damon replied simply after taking a sip of his blood bag.

Stefan turned around giving him a look. "Why not?" He said, slightly shaking his head in confusion.

"Because Kat's at the Grill helping Caroline for the party tonight."

"Wait, she's coming?" Stefan questioned, his voice changed he sounded rather interested this time.

Damon nodded in response "Yup, so don't go there. Unless you wanna act lovie-dovie with her." He taunted with a shrug and a smirk, knowing that would change Stefan's mind.

Stefan thought about it and knew his brother had a point, after all Katherine was acting as Elena, it would be normal for them to act as a couple. Stefan gave his older brother a last glance before turning his shoes to the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosssssh!" Caroline squealed excitedly seeing the tree twinkle with lights. They choose the oddest tree, there wasn't that many branches or that many leaves. Caroline had said that they should choose a tree that would likely to be left out, it would be sad to let it spend Christmas all on it's own. "It's so beautiful!" She gushed, clapping her hands together and admiring the beautifully decorated tree.<p>

"I have to say Blondie, you did well." Katherine complimented honestly, but she knew Caroline would probably take that as a sarcasm. Inside, Katherine was filled with glee, it was the first time she decorated a tree or see a Christmas tree even, throughout the years Christmas never crossed her mind, she was too busy plotting against Klaus. She couldn't help grace a smile, the tree truly looked beautiful and believe it or not she was glad she was there.

Elijah was just staring at Katherine..._Could it be?...Could it be that she truly is happy?_ He had noticed something changed about Katherine, she wasn't that 'evil' or 'cynical' as she was the first time she saw her in 500 years. She had many chances to kill him, yet she hadn't taken any of them, as if she was deliberately forgetting about the deal she made with the witch Ariel.

* * *

><p>Outside Mystic Falls...<p>

Ariel walked in a room filled with darkness, there was a woman standing infront of a mirror admiring herself, she had her back facing Ariel, her back was reveal due to the light coming from the door, her face was hidden in the darkness...

"Tonight is the Annual Lockwood Christmas Party mistress..." Ariel whispered, her voice was shivering as much as her body.

"Good...Then we shall surprised them all.." The mysterious woman responded, she turned around, as the light revealed her lips forming into a wicked smirk.

* * *

><p>Sorrrrry it's super short this time lol Like I said I have this stupid writer's block so I've decided to take it slow until I'm completely over it. Sorry for like abandoning you guys lol xD I hope you liked it, despite it being short. -_- :3 *hearts*<p> 


	7. Confusion

**Hey Guys! Finally here is a new chapter ^^ I hope you enjoy it. **

_Please check out my other fic The Promise. It's a Klaroline :) _

_Sorry for not updating for so long. _

**Reviews please O:)) **

* * *

><p>Caroline stood by the door of the Lockwood mansion, welcoming the arriving guests with a smile. She saw Tyler approaching her from the corner of her eyes, her smile got wider.<p>

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said to her eyeing her up and down. Caroline looked down at her blue gown that her mother kindly bought her and blushed deeply.

"Hello, Hello." Someone said.

Caroline turned around and saw Katherine behind her wearing a tight red dress, her curls drape over her shoulder. Caroline jumped slightly. "You came for Elena again?" She said with a groan.

"Well, what did I do to deserve such a thorny welcome?" Katherine said sarcastically. Feigning a hurt expression.

"Gee, lemme think...turned me into a vampire?" Caroline shot with annoyance dripping from her voice. She growled and walked passed Katherine who had a dirty smirk on her face.

Katherine licked her top lip just as it tugged on an amuse grin. She moved her eyes on Tyler. "Don't you look dashing." She said teasingly, only to receive a disgusted look from him, but it didn't bother her one bit. It was more subtle than what she normally get from the Salvatores. She turned around as Tyler walked passed her, she smirk watching Tyler follow Caroline like a dog. Katherine rolled her eyes after being left alone. She made her way to the bar and asked for a Martini. The bartender had asked for her age, as Elena...she had to give him a teen age, being that said she was denied an alcohol for a drink. Instead she was given a fruit punch.

"Aww poor kitty kat." Damon said teasingly, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Shut up." She replied through gritted teeth. Already hating her new nickname.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie walked outside with a glass of drink.<p>

"Do you think...this will ever end?" Caroline questioned in a whisper, looking up at the night sky.

"What?" Bonnie looked down, staring at nothing as she took a sip of her drink.

Caroline sighed. "This...All this vampire-ish fight...thing, doppel whatever" She answered, not quite sure how to describe the situation.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as a response. She didn't know herself...She wasn't even sure if it will ever end. "All I know...is that it's just starting Care.."

"Wow, thanks that made me feel so much better." Caroline said playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Come on." Bonnie said with a smile as she entwine her arms with Caroline, and headed back towards the mansion. On their way, they saw Katherine walk in.

"Oh hello you two." She said with a smirk. Bonnie sighed and ignored her, dragging Caroline with her, who for some reason was a little hesitant.

"Ugh, she is so annoying." Bonnie complained.

"Who, Elena?" Caroline asked, slightly puzzled.

"That was not Elena, that was Katherine. I was just on the phone with Elena 30 minutes ago. She's watching Dirty Dancing." Bonnie stated, there was a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No..Katherine's wearing a red dress." Caroline corrected her. "She's over there with Damon." She added, pointing at the bar.

"Wha-" Bonnie turned her head and looked over to the direction Caroline was pointing at. To her surprised, Katherine was indeed by the bar with Damon. "Then..." She said slightly confused.

"Could be Elena." Caroline replied with a shrug.

Bonnie shook her head. "No Caroline...Elena's at home, I know she is." She insisted.

* * *

><p>Elijah was having a chat with Carol Lockwood and a few other members of the Founding families when she saw Katherine leaning against the wall, and raising her glass of wine at him. "Excuse me." He said to Carol and everyone else, but his eyes was on Katherine. A smile crept on his lips as he approached her.<p>

"Don't you look dashing." She said to him, pulling her back away from the wall.

"And you look stunning." Elijah replied, giving her a small bow.

Katherine smirked, and held her hand out. "This is my favourite song, care to dance?"

Elijah took her hand, and allowed her to lead them to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, usually perfect for couples. He placed his hands on her shoulder while she put hers over his shoulders.

"I didn't know you dance." She said teasingly.

"Oh I did, in my dreams...the bad ones." He said jokingly, earning a giggle from Katherine. His eyes met with hers, their touch felt like electricity yet it was pleasurable. He felt her lean up, and surprisingly his body responded by leaning down. His eyes locked with hers for the last time before it travelled down to her lips. She moved close, and he pulled her closer. Brushing his lips against hers.

Katherine didn't hesitate to respond, moving her lips rhythmically with his.

Damon watched them lips locked from afar while Katherine hit the bathroom. Anger was uncontrollably building inside him.

"What I'd miss?" Katherine asked emerging from the bathroom. She noticed the fury on Damon's eyes, she would never admit it but sometimes it scares her. She followed his eyes, and to her surprise she was taken aback at where it landed..."She came after all.." She trailed off. For some reason she felt jealous watching Elijah kissing her doppelganger, but she didn't know why. She gulped and asked for a strong drink, yet again the bartender refuse. She growled and compelled him.

_**(Monday: Next Day, Salvatore Boarding House) **_

Damon stood up from his chair when he heard a knock from the door. He walked through the hallway, and pulled the wooden door open. He growled upon seeing Elena. "Oh, it's you." He said turning around and walking back to the living room.

"Good Morning to you too, Damon." Elena chided, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Damon questioned impatiently as he threw himself on the couch.

"I was bored at home since I can't go to school, so I thought I'd visit you." Elena replied as she unzipped her leather jacket.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ah, you miss him already." He wanted to hurl at the memory of last night...

"Who?" Elena looked at him, puzzled at what he said.

"Oh come on Elena, stop with your act. It's fine, I'm happy for you. But don't know about my little bro though."

Elena's confusion only grew larger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

**(School, Towards the end of French Class)**

Katherine obediently wrote all the things Elijah asked the class to write, for some reason she lost the will to wind him up. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the school bell ring for next period. She gather all her things as she stood up, and motioning to leave.

"Wait, Elena. I need to talk to you." Elijah stopped her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and shrugged, stepping aside and letting the other student walk pass. She sat back down on her seat, crossing her legs. "What?" she said, with a look of indifference.

"You know we need to talk...about last night. " Elijah begun slowly, only to be interrupted by Katherine.

"We have nothing to talk about Elijah." Katherine said with a shrug. She didn't care if he kissed Elena...so what?

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. He felt something last night, and he knew for a fact she did too. "Of course we do. We kissed Katerina. There is a whole lot to talk about."

"WHAT?" Katherine got up on her feet in an instant. "Which tramp have you been sucking dry these days, Elijah?" She said, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Elijah stood up, his features tightening. He couldn't believe she was denying it. "If you wish to deny it Katerina, then very well. I shan't stop you." He said sternly.

"Deny what? I never kissed you!" She insisted. "I never kissed you! I spent the whole night with Damon!" That sounded wrong, she thought. But too late to undo now.

The anger faded from Elijah's features, replaced by confusion. Katherine is a liar, but when she's caught she wouldn't deny it, she'd admit proudly..."Wait..What?"

"Yes, I was with Damon. It was you kissing Elena." She said accusingly.

Now he was the one surprised. "No, I was not!"

"Well you must have been kissing someone who looked like us!" She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his denial. She saw what happened with her own eyes.

Elijah stayed quite...something about what she said made sense. He was certainly not kissing Elena...He thought he was kissing her, yet she claimed she was with Damon the whole night..He lips parted as realization washed over him. "No.." He whispered, gritting his teeth as he looked at Katherine.

"You thought I'd kiss you?" Katherine replied with a smirk.

Elijah rolled his eyes. He knew that question would come, and he knew she'd enjoy taunting him...But he was wrong.

The playfulness disappeared from Katherine's face "I will never kiss you...and mean it." Her face was emotionless, yet tears was beginning to well up in her eyes "You and your brother, killed my entire family...I wasn't born evil...you did this to me." She glare at him for the last time before walking pass him, deliberately hitting his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

_I hope it wasn't too confusing lol It'll all make sense in the next few chapters :))_

_Not sure when I will update, but hopefully soon. _

**I know this chapter wasn't my normal length chapie, but I've decided to try to cut down my words into 1000s **


End file.
